Bai Chun white spring
by Yang Dragon88
Summary: Chiharu raised her eyebrow 'Afraid of him just saying he was caught up in the moment and doesn't really care for you, or that he does like you and the kiss meant something to him and you' Sakura's eyes glazed over for a moment.'Both' Sakura whispered quie
1. Prolouge

Hi its me well this is the first chapter of my story hope you like it Xiao Feng "Talking" 'thinking' (A/n) ~P.o.v~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black Bmw was speeding down the roads of Hong Kong not caring about anything or anyone getting in its way.  
  
The driver was a young man in his 20's with a look of rage and pure hatred on his face.  
  
The driver then turned into an abandoned parking lot thinking about what had happened today.  
  
~Syaorans p.o.v. (Kind of) ~  
  
I had just gotten out of work very happy with a smirk on my face I had just gotten another client for my company.  
  
I had just gotten in my black B.m.w. and took my cell phone to call my Fiancée', her name Yumi just saying her name made blush like a boy with a childhood crush (I know it very corny and everything I thought that also when I wrote that).  
  
The cell phone rang for about ten rings before I hung up, 'that's strange she always picks up before five rings oh well' I thought to myself.  
  
It was ten minuets later when I got to my mansion; the guard just nodded at me and let me pass.  
  
I drove down the drive way to the mansion, I looked around at my surroundings I saw all the flowers my sisters and mother grew in memory of my father.  
  
There were cherry blossoms and peonies the only two flowers I liked, because my father liked them so much, but I don't really remember that much of my father, but that's what my mother said about him. I just shook my head and sighed as I stopped in the drive way, I got out and was greeted by no one.  
  
My mother and sisters live at a different mansion, my mother kept Wei with her so I have a new butler now, but he's not here at the moment.  
  
I saw two cars in the drive way 'Yumi must be home but whose car is that' I just shook my head and headed my way to Yumi's room to say hello.  
  
When I got there the door was closed 'That's funny she never closes her door'.  
  
Just as I was about to knock I could hear muffled voice inside the room I could only make out a couple of words "Syaoran... catch us..."  
  
I was very curious about that and opened the door I could not believe what I was seeing my best friend Sean Michaels on top of my Fiancée'.  
  
I was shocked but that didn't last very long for it suddenly turned into rage.  
  
"Syaoran it's not what it looks like I can explain" Yumi said trying to reason with me.  
  
"Then please do explain Y-u-m-I" my words were as cold as ice, she winced and so did Sean.  
  
"Well you see I was trying to do some wedding planning's and everything, but then Sean came over and started to flirt with me then he took advantage of me" Yumi said with obviously fake tears running down her face, while Sean just sat there in shock.  
  
Sean's face then twisted into that of rage "You B**** how could you say that I know you wanted it just as much as me you Slutty, money digging, whore how dare you"  
  
Yumi just looked shocked at what Sean said while Syaoran just glared at her "Syaoran just don't stand there do something for what he said to me" Yumi Said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Just leave I never want to see you two on my property or within a hundred feet of me is that clear" I said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Yumi's eyes were as wide as saucers "what did you say", "You heard me loud and clear BOTH. OF. YOU. GET. OUT .NOW" I yelled at them.  
  
Yumi just squeaked and picked up whatever clothes were on the floor while Sean did the same.  
  
Both then ran a few second later I heard the screeching of two cars and then silence.  
  
After a couple minuets I tore up everything in Yumi's room letting out my anger on everything.  
  
~End~ (of p.o.v. I mean)  
  
"Baka, how could you fall for a whore any way Baka, I need a drink" Syaoran then turned out of the empty abandoned parking lot to go and find the nearest bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xiao feng: Geez Syaoran what did the bedroom ever do to you Syaoran: (Glares) Xiao feng: (sweat drops) okay I won't bother you any more Any way I don't know who is going to be in the next chapter or when it will be out. But Hopefully you like this chapter so far, oh about when Sean calls Yumi a B**** I put the stars because I don't really like to swear that much. Stryker: R&R please 


	2. and thats when it started

Xiao feng: Hi there well here's the second chapter hopefully you like it Syaoran: *rolls his eyes* Xiao feng: okay mister im so cool and everyone boys at my feet why did you roll your eyes at me Syaoran: because it just a stupid story Xiao feng: *begins to cry* y-yo-u do-n-nt like my st-ory Sakura: Syaoran how could you make her cry apologize right now mister Syaoran: *looks frantic* okay, okay im *mumblesorrymumble* Sakura: sorry what was that Syaoran: Im sorry okay Xiao feng: *sniffle* you mean it Syaoran: Yes Xiao feng: works like a charm Syaoran: *stunned* Xiao feng: You can come out now Tomoyo, did you get everything Tomoyo: *pops out of the bushes* yep *holds out her camera* Syaoran: You, You set me up Xiao feng: and those tears actually worked wow Syaoran: *starts chasing Xiao feng while she's running away from him* Wait till I get my hands on you!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo and Sakura: Disclaimer: Xiao feng does not own cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, cardcaptor Sakura belongs to clamp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time: "Baka, how could you fall for a whore any way Baka, I need a drink" Syaoran then turned out of the empty abandoned parking lot to go and find the nearest bar.  
  
Syaoran groaned as the green curtain was pulled open to reveal the sunlight, "Close it now" Syaoran said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Navy blue eyes just glared at him, Syaoran now had his covers over his head. Seconds later a *splash* and a loud yell was heard from Syaoran.  
  
"Eriol what did you do that for" Syaoran said while he glared at his friend and cousin.  
  
Eriol just glared at Syaoran while throwing the newspaper at him, Syaoran just looked at him while Eriol just said "Read".  
  
Syaoran took the newspaper in his hand and looked at the front page his eyes widened at the title.  
  
'Li Clan leader make and Idiot out of himself' Syaoran then saw a picture of him acting like a jerk and an idiot.  
  
Syaoran just glared at the paper and crushed between his hands, "who else has seen this" Syaoran questioned his cousin.  
  
Eriol just sighed wile running a hand through his navy blue hair, "Most likely everyone even aunt Yelen and the Elders" Syaoran winced at the thought  
  
'mother and the Elders are probably angry with me by now, but why do I care, oh right because of the honor of the clan' Syaoran thought while he looked at his cousin.  
  
"Aunt Yelen is trying to clear up this mess with the press (hey that rhymed) she told me over the phone to get you sorry a** over to her mansion right away" Eriol said his face betraying no emotions.  
  
"Wait a minuet how did I get home" Syaoran said now just thinking about it,  
  
"I heard something from some local saying you were getting drunk as hell and starting fights with locals, so I just got over their and hauled your sorry a** home, but not without a fight from you saying something about Yumi and wanting more alcohol " Eriol said while Syaoran remained quiet  
  
"Anyway what did happen between you and Yumi" Eriol said looking at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran just gave a cold laugh and told Eriol what had happened yesterday.  
  
"I always knew Yumi was a gold digger but a whore no, actually I did believe she was a slut" Eriol said trying to cheer Syaoran up, but it didn't work so he gave a sigh and left.  
  
Syaoran was busy dressing while Eriol had gone downstairs to wait for him wincing a little from the hangover.  
  
"Well just go and face her she would yell at you later why not just get it over with right now" Syaoran said while going downstairs to Eriol's car getting ready to face Li Yelen's and the Elders wrath, and that you really don't want to face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry if this chapter was boring and short I was going to put in a flashback of when Eriol found Syaoran at the bar but decided not to maybe next chapter I don't really know, and sorry if Syaoran and Eriol were occ  
  
Xiao feng: Syaoran you know that alcohol can ruin your liver so I suggest you stop drinking  
  
Syaoran: *tied down to a chair and trying to get out* You know im still mad at you for what you did and what's up with this F****ed up story anyway  
  
Xiao feng: will you just shut up Syaoran your getting on my nerves *hits him upside the head*  
  
Sakura: *Just goes to Syaoran to see if he's alright while he's blushing like crazy*  
  
Tomoyo: *grinning like a madwoman while taping the whole thing with Syaoran and Sakura* KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xiao feng:*sweat drop* okay Tomoyo we get the point *backs away slowly  
  
Stryker: Please R&R 


	3. Reviewers thanks

This page is of everyone who reviewed for my story thanks guys. TaRe-ChiBi Kelly Kitsune_grl_hikaru Xin-jia The Crystally water 


	4. Thats when it got out of hand

Xiao feng: Well here's the third chapter and thanks to these people for reviewing Ria Babybluestarangel YingFa-lilwolf-lover Xin-jia TaRe-ChiBi Kitsune_grl_hikaru Kelly The crystally water Thanks guys ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time: "Well just go and face her she would yell at you later why not just get it over with right now" Syaoran said while going downstairs to Eriol's car getting ready to face Li Yelen's and the Elders wrath, and that you really don't want to face.  
  
This time: Syaoran got into Eriol's sliver corvette and buckled the seat belt, He heard the roar of the engine turning on, sighing he looked out of the window with a blank look on his face.  
  
The silence was so unnerving Eriol just had to say something "are you going to say something or not" Eriol just said without looking at Syaoran.  
  
"What is there to say My mother and the Elders are probably just going to do something very predictable and then I go back home that's it nothing more" Syaoran said now looking forward.  
  
Eriol stopped when the light turned red, he then looked at Syaoran "So that's it usually you would care about what the Elders and your mother did to you now you don't what's up with the I-don't-give-a-F***-about the world attitude, Syaoran what happened to the guy I used to know" Eriol said looking sadly at his cousin.  
  
"He got his heart broken that's what happened Eriol" Syaoran said Eriol saw Syaoran had a sad look on his face before Syaoran looked down at his lap.  
  
Eriol just stared at the road ahead sadly, he didn't want to see his cousin like this even though he was kind of mean and teased his cousin he cared a lot about him, they would look out for each other when they were little now look what happened.  
  
"We all told Syaoran about Yumi but he just didn't listen he wouldn't even listen to Meling and Yamazaki" Eriol thought then just shook his head and started to concentrate on the road.  
  
They arrived at Li Yelen's mansion in about two hours just doing nothing but being silent in the car.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran got out of the car and went to the front door and were greeted by Wei.  
  
"Master Eriol Master Syaoran it's good to see you again but not really under these circumstances I wish it were different" Wei said smiling at first then his smile dropped.  
  
"It's good to see you again Wei and I too wish it were under different circumstances" Eriol said, all through the conversation Syaoran had remained silent, Wei just looked at Syaoran with a sad look already knowing why Syaoran looked sad.  
  
"Mistress Yelen is in the family room" Wei said while bowing to them both.  
  
"Thank you Wei" Eriol said bowing to Wei and walking through the door with Syaoran flowing him.  
  
They passed by a couple of servants who said a quick "hi" before returning to their work.  
  
They finally reached the Family room with Yelen sitting in a dark crimson colored chair with someone standing beside her.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened when he recognized the person standing beside Yelen "Meling, but I thought you went to New York you said you weren't coming home for at least three months what happened".  
  
"Auntie Yelen called me and told me practically everything about how stupid Syaoran was being in public and disgracing the family name and honor" Meling said while all but glaring at Syaoran, Meling did love her cousin with all her heart but was very angry at the moment with him.  
  
"Meling that will be quite enough" Yelen said putting a hand on her niece's arm to calm her.  
  
Yelen just gave her nephew and son an icy look before she spoke to them "Syaoran what do you have to say for yourself for disgrasing the name and honor of this clan" Yelen said  
  
Syaoran just remained silent, Yelen put her fingers to her temples she knew this was going to be difficult.  
  
"Why don't you just punish me like you always do mother" everyone was surprised at this sudden outburst of Syaoran's icy tone, he had never spoken this way to Yelen before.  
  
Yelen just gave a sigh her eyes softening a little, "Syaoran please just answer my question please".  
  
Syaoran just looked down not speaking a word, finally Yelen turned to her nephew seeking answers from him.  
  
"Eriol please tell me what happened at the bar" Yelen asked pleading with her nephew.  
  
Eriol just shook his head and began to tell Yelen what happened yesterday night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Eriol was driving in his sliver corvette just have been back from dropping off his date for the night.  
  
"I need a drink" Eriol thought while turning to the side of the road to park.  
  
Eriol got out of his car and started to walk down the street, and it was a good night to take a walk. A few minuets he saw some guys with black eyes, bloody lips, cuts, and broken arms legs ect... walking past him.  
  
"That's really weird" suddenly he over heard some guys speaking of the Li clan leader fighting people and getting drunk as hell.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened "Syaoran what have you gotten yourself into this time" Eriol thought glaring at nothing in particular and running to the bar.  
  
When he got to the front of the bar he saw a huge crowd that was formed in the middle of the street all of them chanting "fight, fight, fight".  
  
Eriol pushed his way threw to the middle and what he saw angered him, Syaoran was beating the crap out of some innocent guy, and the guy looked ready to keel over.  
  
Eriol ran up to Syaoran and punched him square in the jaw; Syaoran flew back words landing on his side.  
  
"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SYAORAN" Eriol yelled angrily at Syaoran while glaring at him.  
  
Syaoran wobbly stood up grabbing onto someone for support to stand, when he got to his feet he looked a Eriol, Syaoran could hardly see Eriol because he had gotten himself so drunk all he could see were blurry figures, but for some reason he could tell it was Eriol.  
  
"H-ey Erol ho-ws it goin" Syaoran said his word slurred by all the alcohol he had drank (sorry not good on slurred word).  
  
Eriol helped the guy who Syaoran had almost killed "Syaoran what have you done HUH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THIS GUY" Eriol said his words soft then got louder.  
  
Syaoran just looked at Eriol like he was crazy "What you mean We-er jus havin fun that-s all" Syaoran said and starting to the bar the crowd parting so as to not get beaten up by him.  
  
"Where are you going" Eriol said icily while glaring at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran just said something about "more alcohol" and kept going to the bar  
  
Eriol just handed the almost dead guy to women and told her to take him to the hospital.  
  
"The only place you going Syaoran is home" Eriol said while going up to Syaoran and stopping him.  
  
"No I ne-ed al-chol Yumi" Syaoran said while prying Eriol's hand off of his shoulders.  
  
When Eriol heard the name Yumi he could only guess what happened he knew this was coming for a long time everyone in their family did everyone but Syaoran.  
  
Eriol knew love could make you do stupid things and not see the cold reality of what could happen also that's why he never got into a relationship with anyone he was scared his girlfriend would do the same as Yumi had done to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran were going home and that's final" (sound like some peoples parents) Eriol said becoming easily angered with Syaoran.  
  
"No" Syaoran said and then started to try and punch Eriol, even thought Syaoran was drunk as hell he could still throw a decent punch at people.  
  
Eriol had ducked almost all of Syaoran's punches but not all of them  
  
Then suddenly Syaoran fainted and fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Eriol just wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead and mouth; He carried Syaoran on his back to his Silver corvette.  
  
"What's aunt Yelen going to say when she hear's about this" was Eriol's thoughts before he got Syaoran into his car.  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
"And that's all Aunt Yelen, that's what happened" Eriol said while he saw both of the sad and disappointed faces of his Aunt and Meling. "I always knew Yumi was going to do that to you Syaoran and you didn't listen if you did none of this would of ever happened to you now would it" Meling said as she glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Your right Meling I should have listened to you, to all of you, I knew in the back of my mind that maybe something bad was going to happen but I just didn't listen I didn't want to listen to you because I was scared, I was scared because Yumi was the first person I ever loved  
  
and I didn't want to lose that feeling of love and being loved even if she was just faking it, I wanted someone to depend on me not the other way around I was an idiot I probably deserved this good bye mother" Syaoran said while beginning to walk to Eriol's car.  
  
Yelen just looked sadly at Syaoran's back "good bye aunt Yelen, Meling" Eriol said with a bow of his head while going after Syaoran.  
  
When they were both gone Yelen turned to Meling "Meling please do not be mad at my son he does not like expressing his feelings so he has another way to show them" Yelen said while Meling looked at her with disbelief showing in her maroon colored eyes.  
  
"But, Aunt Yelen he disgraced the name and honor of the Li clan he almost killed an innocent that's now in a coma and the family is pressing charges how can you be so calm about this" Meling said  
  
"Syaoran's heart is broken and nothing can fill that place unless women unlike any women especially Yumi can fill that place again then this mess will be all cleared up Meling  
  
I want you to look after Syaoran and find him the perfect person who can make my Xiao Lang happy again and be a good wife to him please Meling do this for me for Syaoran even though you hate him right now you still care for him a lot and don't want to see him hurt because of a girl" Yelen said while Meling just looked at her before nodding her head yes.  
  
Yelen just smiled at Meling then looked ahead her eyebrows furrowed. "I just hope someone can make Syaoran happy again" was both Yelen and Meling's thoughts.  
  
~With Eriol and Syaoran~  
  
Eriol just sighed and looked at the red stop light for a second before looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Eriol, I'm never going to fall in love ever again" Syaoran said looking out the car window.  
  
"What" Eriol said not believing what Syaoran had just said, "I said I'm never going to fall in lover again ever that's a promise to myself love only get you to do stupid things" Syaoran said  
  
Eriol knew Syaoran wasn't going to say anything else so he just drove the car when the light turned green.  
  
Eriol shook his head "A life without love is a terrible thing even though i'm afraid to be in a relationship I do want to be in one" was Eriol's thought before he turned into the mansion Syaoran lived in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xiao feng: Well here's the third chapter of my story hopefully this wasn't to boring and short for you guys And I'm kind of sad to what I'm doing to Syaoran and sorry if the characters are OCC  
  
Syaoran" *now untied because of his promise not to kill me* What the I never sound like that what are you doing to me  
  
Xiao feng: Well just be glad that you're in the story at all and getting with Sakura or I could get Eriol to be with Sakura instead of you  
  
Syaoran: WHAT!!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT MY SAKURA IS NOT GOING TO GET WITH THAT WEIRDO!!!!!  
  
Eriol: HEY I take offense to that  
  
Xiao feng: You promised you wouldn't kill me  
  
Syaoran: Well I lied  
  
Xiao feng: SAKURA SYAORANS GOING TO KILL ME  
  
Sakura: Syaoran don't kill Xiao feng please  
  
Syaoran: Fine  
  
Stryker: R&R 


	5. This is a big suprise

Xiao feng: Hello well here's the fourth chapter sorry if it's short Disclamer: (I forgot to do one in the third chapter shoot oh well ) I don't own cardcaptor sakura or it's characters only clamp does there you go. "Talking" 'Thinking' (A/n) ~Flashback~ Some people asked when Sakura was going to come in so here's a chapter with sakura in it all of you people right now are thinking "About bloody time"  
  
Anyway it's been about four months since Syaoran's vow of not falling in love (check previous chapter) also he has already created The black wolves gang over the four months. so that should clear up a bit of things . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time: Eriol shook his head "A life without love is a terrible thing even though i'm afraid to be in a relationship I do want to be in one" was Eriol's thought before he turned into the mansion Syaoran lived in.  
  
Four months later, some where in Tomeda Japan,  
  
A girl about the age of twenty-three looked out her window office and sighed, Sakura Kinomoto wished she didn't have to work in this stuffy office instead she wished she could work outside.  
  
"I knew I should have applied for that photographer job instead this secretary job" Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
Suddenly the door to her bosses' room slammed open, and Sakura jumped up in reaction to the loud slam.  
  
"I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN HARRY THIS IS IT WERE OVER YOU TWO- TIMING B******" a young women in her mid twenties yelled at Sakura's boss.  
  
"But Olivia I need you, you can't believe what you saw can you" Harry said to Olivia gently. (does this remind you of something, it does to me that's for sure)  
  
"It's a good thing im not in a relationship other wise this might happen" Sakura thought with a grim look on her face.  
  
"THAT'S IT HARRY IM LEAVING" Olivia screamed at him and with that she walked out of the office with the slam of the door.  
  
Harry just sighed, and then looked at Sakura, "What do you think your looking at get back to work" Harry all but growled at Sakura, Sakura just went quickly back to her work.  
  
When Sakura heard the door to Harry's office she looked back up and then looked at the clock.  
  
"two more hours until I get out of this hell hole" Sakura thought and with that went back to work.  
  
~2 hours later (sorry for going 2 hours later so quick but it would just be boring if we all knew what sakura did at work for two more hours)  
  
"Finally out of here" Sakura said as she packed up the last of her stuff in her brief case.  
  
She went out the door to the main lobby she gave a little nod to the guard at the door and went outside.  
  
While Sakura was walking she began to remember what happened yesterday.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Sakura was as usual late for her job again this was her second time being late, Sakura looked at her wrist watch and cursed.  
  
She was about to run out the door when her phone suddenly rang, Sakura looked to her phone and gave a sigh.  
  
"Oh well I'll just make up an exscuse" Sakura said while she walked back to her cordless phone.  
  
"Hello" Sakura said to the person on the other line "Hi Sakura" said the person on the other side.  
  
"Who is this" Sakura asked a little surprised by the person who was calling her.  
  
"Its me Chiharu, Sakura how could you forget a voice like this huh" Chiharu said to Sakura laughing a bit.  
  
"CHIHARU oh my god its so good to hear from you what have you been doing all this time, I mean you never really sent us that much e-mail what happened" Sakura said excited to hear from her long time friend.  
  
"Im very sorry that I didn't write to you Sakura its just that I was just getting used to the place and I was very nervous but then I began to have a fun time and Im sorry" Chiharu said while starting to cry a little.  
  
"Hey its okay everyone wanted you to be happy where you live" Sakura said trying to calm Chiharu down.  
  
"Thank Sakura you always know how to cheer people up when there down" Chiharu said.  
  
"Well anyway was there a specific reason that your calling me not that I didn't want you to call it's just that" Sakura said but Chiharu cut her off.  
  
"I know Sakura and the reason im calling is that I want you to come on a vaction to Hong Kong so will you go please" Chiharu said pleading with Sakura.  
  
"Yes I'll go I was thinking of moving there anyway so it'll be good to see you again" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"You will YEAH I can't wait when will you be here" Chiharu said.  
  
"Probably in two to three days" Sakura said "Can you bring Tomoyo along too and Rika and Naoko" Chiharu said.  
  
Sakura had remained quiet when Chiharu had mentioned Tomoyo, "Sakura, Sakura are you there" Chiharu became worried when Sakura didn't answer her.  
  
"Im fine Chi its just that Tomoyo moved to England three months ago but Rika and Nao are still here with me so im not completely alone" Sakura said trying to not cry.  
  
"Oh Saku I didn't know tomoyo didn't tell me im so sorry" Chiharu said crying a little.  
  
"Its okay maybe I could give her a call or something and tell her" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah that would be a great idea Saku so I'll see you in three days" Chiharu said calming down.  
  
Sakura sniffled and wiped her tears and smiled "Yes in three days it is, bye" Sakura said then heard Chiharu hang up the phone.  
  
Sakura smiled happily to herself and went out the door to work, her life had been hell since Tomoyo and Chiharu left even with Naoko and Rika here she still felt alone but Sakura was going to see Chiharu again and nothing could put a damper on her day.  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory tomorrow she was moving to Hong Kong and Rika and Naoko were coming with her but Rika was kind of sad when Sakura said this to her.  
  
Its because Rika's fiancée Yoshiyuki Terada wasn't going with them he had to stay here and finish up some work of his but was going to Hong Kong after he was done.  
  
Sakura finally got to her car and got inside she then started it up and went home tonight she was supposed to pack and tomorrow she couldn't wait for. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this chapter is so short and boring but I couldn't think of anything for a while so yeah Stryker: R&R 


	6. Goodbye Japan hello Hong Kong

Xiao feng: Hi Well sorry I haven't written for a while so I decided to just get this done anyway hope you like it Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor Sakura it belongs to Clamp Last time:

Sakura finally got to her car and got inside she then started it up and went home tonight she was supposed to pack and tomorrow she couldn't wait for.  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Sakura got up off her comfy bed and walked to her bathroom, she took a shower then once she got out she wrapped a large pink towel around her slim body.  
  
Sakura wiped the foged mirror with her hand, her reflection looked back at her.  
  
"_todays the day I move to Hong Kong to see Chiharu again she's probably changed since she moved from middle school it will be good to see her again, but I wonder why she didn't write or call us, oh well_" Sakura shrugged the thought off.  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head then went to her bedroom to get herself ready.  
  
It was twenty minutes later when Sakura had finished allher packing, "_maybe I should call oni-chan or otou-san_" Sakura thought and nodded.  
  
The phone rang for ten rings until Sakura hung the phone up "that's strange usually they would pick up the phone before then hmm, I'll call them later" Sakura said to herself while picking up the last of her stuff and put it in the car.  
  
Sakura turned towards her apartment building "well goodbye apartment this is it" Sakura said and got into the car.  
  
at the airport  
  
While Sakura was waiting she began to think of things that had changed.  
  
"_Since Chiharu moved away things have changed here Touya and yukito have gotten together finally, I remember when I used to have a crush on him but now I see that Yukito was made for him, I still can remember the first time I fell in love with someone_" Sakura thought  
  
flash back (Sakura in the flash back is 17)  
  
Sakura was on her early morning jog and she had closed her eyes, she wouldn't bump into anyone because no one was out, and she knew where everything was like the back of her hand.  
  
Suddenly she collided with something, and before she was able to hit the ground she felt arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura looked up and found amber eyes looking at her she blushed and got up out of the man arms.  
  
"Im sorry are you hurt at all" Sakura said while blushing still, "_He's very handsome_" Sakura thought to herself while looking at him.  
  
"No im fine are you alright" the guy said, Sakura just nodded her head, "Your not from around here are you" Sakura asked the man.  
  
"No not really I came with my cousin to japan just two hours ago and I lost him" the guy said while running a hand through his messy chocolate hair.  
  
The guy and sakura had talked for most of the morning they were interrupted when the guys cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah this is Syaoran, what is it"  
  
"Im in the park idiot where did you run of to"  
  
"WHAT you were chasing after girls god why did I have a cousin like you anyway Eriol"  
  
"Okay meet me at the apartment okay bye" Syaoran had hung up and turned back to Sakura.  
  
"im sorry but I have to go now so see you" Syaoran said while leaving. "Wait I don't even know your name" Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"Its Li Syaoran", "Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura said just before he left.  
  
"_Li Syaoran I hope we meet again_" Sakura thought and started to jog again.  
  
End  
  
"_I really do hope I meet him_" Sakura thought with a smile.  
  
"All passengers for the Hong Kong flight please board now" The announcer said.  
  
"_Theres my flight good bye Japan_" And with that thought Sakura boarded the plane.  
  
Im sorry that this chapter took so long but as you can see I made Sakura and Syaoran meet when she was seventeen aww how cute.  
  
R&R  
  
Xiao feng


	7. Meetings of a lifetime

Xiao-feng: Well today I'm sixteen lets all celebrate YAY!!!

Syaoran: very sarcastic Yay

Xiao-feng: glare at Syaoran Why can't you ever be happy for me sniff

Syaoran: are you that dense you always tease me that's why

XF: Your sniff so mean

Sakura: Awww Syaoran you should be more considerate of others feelings

Syaoran: B-but I...

Sakura: giving Syaoran a hard stare well

Syaoran: sigh why always me alright i'm sorry, and you better not use that stupid trick of yours XF

XF: well sniff it's a start but it would make me feel much better if you guys get me a gift Sakura: Sure we will right Syao

Syaoran: fine crosses arms

XF: YAY!!

Sakura: aww

Syaoran: slaps forehead what an idiot directed at XF

Xf: stops jumping around and gives Syaoran a glare what was that

Syaoran: uhh... nothing, nothing at all well we better go get you that gift bye grabs Sakura's hand and drags her to the store

Xf: hope you like the chapter sorry I took so long

Tomoyo: Xiao-feng doesn't own card captor Sakura it's owned by clamp you silly people other wise she would be really rich and she would make me and Eriol get together He he blushes

Eriol: grin

Last time: "There's my flight good bye Japan" And with that thought Sakura boarded the plane.  
  
While Sakura was on the plane going to Hong Kong a girl with short brown hair waited at a terminal with a long black haired girl.  
  
"I can't wait until Saku gets here you'll just love her Mei-chan" Chiharu said in a very excited tone.  
  
"I'm sure I will from the way you described her Chi-Chan" Meling laughed at Chiharu's behavior this Sakura must be a really special person to have Chiharu almost worship her like a goddess or something.  
  
"What about me koi" a male voice said from behind them, Chiharu turned towards the man.  
  
"Yama-koi when did you get here" Chiharu wondered, Yamazaki looked at her and put his arms around her small waist.  
  
"Just a little bit ago after dropping off Syao, and doing a little business" Yamazaki replied to the love of his life.  
  
"Oh and to answer your question I'm sure you'll love her and she'll love you too" Chiharu said while turning around in Yamazaki's arms and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Yamazaki just smiled at this sort of affection from Chiharu, Meling meanwhile just smirked off into the sidelines watching them, she thought of Ryo her fiancée' of three months.  
  
She smiled at the thought of him, everyone was happy for her and Ryo when she told them that he had proposed to her right in public in the resturant that they had their very first date in, happy memories she recalled.  
  
with sakura  
  
Sakura was having a miserable time on the plane she found she had to sit in the middle of two men one as old as her and the other an elderly man.  
  
The one as old as her kept trying to hit on her and ask for a phone number in both he had failed miserablely.  
  
The Elderly man was just sleeping but snoring rather loudly in which Sakura grimaced.  
  
The elderly man's head fell on her shoulder just then, she tied pushing his head off of her shoulder but to no avail it didn't work she kept trying all the while the elderly man's breath which smelled like something between old sweaty gym socks and sardines.  
  
Sakura almost gagged, she looked in her purse and found some breath mints, she popped one in his mouth and another just in case.  
  
After she did that the Elderly man woke with a start, he looked very startled at this, he was about to yell at her to respect your elders but the stewardesses voice broke through the speaker.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman please shut off any electronics and please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in Hong Kong in just five minutes" the speaker then went out with a click.  
  
"_Thank Kami_" Sakura thought to herself as she buckled her seatbelt and lay back in her seat closing her eyes, she opened her eyes when she felt the plane land.  
  
"Thank you for flying with Tokyo airline please fly with us again" the speaker box said.  
  
Sakura got off the plane and headed for where Chiharu was waiting for her.  
  
with Chiharu  
  
Chiharu heard that Sakura's flight had landed so she went to look for her, Chiharu spotted Sakura very easily.  
  
Chiharu waved her hand in the air while shouting Sakura's name, Sakura looked at Chiharu and ran towards her.  
  
The next thing Chiharu knew was being almost squished to death by Sakura.  
  
"Sakura... can't... breath" Chiharu said Sakura let Chiharu go and looked at her in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's so good to see you I've missed you so much" Sakura said now crying.  
  
"Don't cry Saku please I don't like it when you cry" Chiharu said crying herself.  
  
Sakura just nodded while wiping her tears away, "oh I want you to meet some people" Chiharu said while pushing Yamazaki and Meling in front of her.  
  
"This is Meling but everyone just calls her Mei" Chiharu said, "Please to meet you Meling I'm sure you know about me am I right" Sakura said with a smile while bowing also.  
  
Meling just smile to herself she could tell that her and Sakura would get along just fine.  
  
"And this is Yamazaki my Boyfriend" Chiharu said, Sakura's eyes widened then she let a small smile show.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Yamazaki" Sakura said bowing, Yamazaki smiled to himself he liked her already and Chiharu was right about Sakura.  
  
"Well lets go and get your luggage then go to your new home" Chiharu said while she and Yamazaki went to go get Sakura's luggage.  
  
after getting Sakura's luggage  
  
In the car someone cell phone rang it was Meling's

"Hello"

"Ryo hey what's going on?"  
  
"The gangs all at the bar, okay well be there, and tell everyone were bringing a friend also Kay"  
  
"Wo ai ni"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Meling clicked her cell phone off and put it back in her purse, "Well you guys looks like there's a party were going to, the whole gangs there so Sakura be ready for well lets just say you don't want to know, to the Devil's advocate" Meling just sat back down and looked in front of her.  
  
Sakura didn't know what she was getting herself into but what ever it was had to be very interesting, if Chiharu hung out with these people then they couldn't be that bad could they.  
  
But Sakura didn't know just what she was getting herself into let just hope she makes it out alive by the end of this.

XF: well hope this chapter wasn't to boring anyway happy birthday to me Yay.  
  
Stryker: R&R


	8. The guy with a bad case of shivers

> Xf: well let's just get on with the chapter I don't own card captor sakura it belongs to clamp and the characters to.
> 
> **Last time**: But Sakura didn't know just what she was getting herself into let just hope she makes it out alive by the end of this.
> 
> **at the club**  
  
"Syao don't you think you've had enough, what is this your 6th glass" Eriol asked.  
  
"No i've already had 12" Syaoran said as if he was saying what the weather was.  
  
"Syaoran for your sake you better stop right now Chi's guest is coming today do you **WANT** to make an a of yourself in front of her guest" Eriol said slapping his forehead.  
  
Syaoran just scowled and slammed down his shot glass hard on the counter.  
  
"Fine I won't drink anymore today happy" Syaoran said while mumbling obstinacies under his breath.  
  
"When are they going to be here anyway" another cousin of the Li's asked.  
  
"Well they said in a few minuets as of what Ryo said to me because he was talking to Meling" Eriol said just as he said that they heard a honking that was louder then the music.  
  
"Does that answer your question" Eriol said while he and everyone else were making their way to greet the people in the car, well everyone except Syaoran that is.  
  
**Outside**  
  
"Wow its huge" Sakura said wide-eyed staring at the building.  
  
"Yeah me and some others bought it, we wanted it bigger but the people would of taxed us even more, tax collectors gotta have taxes on everything" Meling said while cursing the tax collectors.  
  
Ryo went up to Meling "Well you sure are beautiful, can I have your phone number I lost mine" Ryo said while flashing Meiling a smirk.  
  
"Ryo that is the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard you say and plus you already have my number" Meling said while she went up to kiss Ryo full on the lips.  
  
"Who's this" Eriol said looking at Sakura just noticing her.  
  
"This is my friend from Japan Kinomoto, Sakura" Chiharu said  
  
Sakura gave everyone a smile, Ryo looked Sakura up and down.  
  
"Chi how could you leave out the fact that Sakura is quite the looker" Ryo said.  
  
Meiling gave a glare and a quick slap to the back of Ryo's head, "And of course your much more beautiful Mei I was only joking around" Ryo said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So now you think Sakura is ugly, so you do only care about looks how dare you" Meiling said with a glare still on her face and went in the bar with a huff.  
  
"Mei wait I really didn't mean it, man I can never understand women" Ryo said the last part under his breath while going to catch up with Meiling.  
  
"Well shall we go and make an impression or not" Chiharu said while hooking her arm through Takashi's and Sakura's then heading inside.  
  
**in the bar**  
  
Syaoran looked up when he heard someone enter the bar it was Meiling.  
  
He was about to say hello but decided against it when he saw the glare on her face and Ryo lagging behind trying to apologize to her.  
  
Syaoran just shook his head and emptied the rest of the bottle before throwing it at the door barley missing the entire gang except for Ryo and Meiling.  
  
"Hey you could of taken some ones head off Syao" Chiharu said giving Syaoran a playful glare.  
  
Syaoran just looked over to the gang and found someone he didn't see before.  
  
"Whose that" Syaoran said "_She looks very familiar but where did I see her before_" Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Syao this is Sakura my friend from Japan" Chiharu said introducing Syaoran to her friend that she hadn't seen since what felt like forever to her.  
  
Sakura went up to Syaoran and placed her hand in front of him as a friendly gesture.  
  
Syaoran just looked a Sakura's hand like it was diseased or something then finally shook her hand.  
  
"I hope we can be great friends" Sakura said while smiling at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran just jerked his hand back quickly, he remembered the times when lots of girls said this to him but they were only looking to either sleep with him or be in a relationship with him, but in reality only wanting his money.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with a glare on his face then turned his head to the bar counter.  
  
"Yeah right" Syaoran mumbled under his breath but Sakura just caught it straining her ears to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Look I was just trying to be nice but I can see that you don't want to then that's fine with me I was only trying to be friendly" Sakura said raising her voice a bit.
> 
> "Yeah more like trying to get to sleep with me or is it that you want my money so how much do you want" Syaoran said looking at Sakura with hatred in his eyes, he had never felt this way except with Yumi when he found out about her.  
  
That was the last straw a resounding "Slap" went throughout the whole bar this had gotten the attention of everyone in the bar no one dared move, everyone stood still with shock.  
  
"How dare you think I would want your money or want to sleep with you, how low do you think of me or women for that matter" Sakura said her voice now in the yelling range.  
  
"I think all women are whore's even you " Syaoran yelled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him with anger she had never gotten so angry with the meeting of just one person and meeting him only twice.  
  
"Now I think I have a pretty good idea of why that women broke up with you, your" But before Sakura could get the rest of her sentence out, A resound "Smack" went throughout the whole bar this time harder then when Sakura slapped Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who was at the moment on the floor trying to get back up, his eye's held malice.  
  
If looks could kill Sakura would have been six or maybe even more feet under ground just from the looks that Syaoran was giving her.  
  
"If I ever see you again I don't want to think what will happen ever again if I see you, you were lucky this time" With that Syaoran walked out of the bar an angry aura radiating off of him, Everyone stood still with shock no one dared to move until after Syaoran was gone.  
  
The one's who broke it were Chiharu and Meiling who rushed over to Sakura's side examining her face.  
  
"Geez that's gonna leave one hell of a mark, good thing Syaoran didn't do anything else to you" Meiling said gently touching Sakura's cheek, Sakura flinched when Meiling did that.  
  
"Sorry i'm going to get you some ice okay" Meiling said and ran off to get Sakura some ice.  
  
"Sakura why did you say that we told you in the car that this was a touchy subject for him" Chiharu said with worry etching on her face.  
  
Sakura's head was down so you couldn't see her face "I know I just got so angry at him I wasn't thinking i'm sorry" Sakura said with tear dripping down her face.  
  
"You should say sorry to Syao not me" Chiharu said, Sakura just wiped her tears and smiled at Chiharu but was having a hard time doing so.  
  
"I guess I could but he said he would do something much worse if he ever saw me again Chi what am I going to do" Sakura with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Me, Tak, and Mei could go with you" Chiharu said offering Sakura some comfort.  
  
"Alright hopefully he listens to me" Sakura thought but was still afraid of one thing "_I hope_ _he doesn't remember me_" Sakura thought while getting up.  
  
Meiling came back with the ice a few minutes later and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"So would you like to have a tour of Hong Kong" Meiling said smiling at Sakura.  
  
Sakura shook her head "Yes I would like that very much" Sakura said while she went with Chiharu to the car with Meiling in tow.  
  
"_Hopefully Sakura will be able to break the ice around Syaoran's heart_" and with that thought Meiling got into he drivers side of the car and started driving.
> 
> **XF**: Well here's another chapter done thanks to who ever reviewed my story  
  
hopefully this chapter wasn't to boring or anything.  
  
Explanation time:  
  
When Sakura says "I hope he doesn't remember me" it has something to do with her flashback of when she met Syaoran the first time when she was jogging and stuff, and it also has something to do with the "Big Secret of hers", well we'll find out what it is in one of the future chapters, but that's going to be close to the end, maybe three chapters or more before the end of the story, so sad thinking about the end, but the end won't come for a long time.  
  
Stryker: R&R


	9. Maybe the wrong house

Xf: I'm so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry about the long wait  
  
I had stuff to do and everything, and I have writers block not very good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura it belongs to clamp along with the characters.  
  
Aldred is a character I made up  
  
"Talking"   
  
"_Thinking_"  
  
"_**Conscience**_"

(A/N)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time: "Hopefully Sakura will be able to break the ice around Syaoran's heart" and with that thought Meiling got into he drivers side of the car and started driving.  
  
(After the tour-)  
  
"Well what do you think of Hong Kong so far Sakura" Meling asked.  
  
"I love it the best part of the tour was seeing the garden" Sakura said with a large smile on her face. (I'm sorry I know nothing of what is in Hong Kong because I've never been there before so i'm sorry if I get anything wrong)  
  
"Hai, when I first came here the gardens were my favorite and still are" Chiharu said.  
  
"Well do you think its time that we go to Syao's house or what" Meiling said.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes held a bit of fear when she heard his name, "Umm s-sure that s-sound great" Sakura said her voice trembling a little.  
  
"Don't worry Saku well protect you from the big bad Xiao Lang" Chiharu said to Sakura.  
  
"Xiao Lang, but I thought his name was Syaoran" Sakura asked clearly confused.  
  
"Well Syaoran's name in Chinese is Xiao Lang meaning little wolf" Meiling said with a slight laugh.  
  
Sakura just shook her head understanding now.  
  
-At Syaoran's mansion-  
  
(Syaoran's p.o.v.)  
  
"_I can't believe it if I see that wench one more time URG! Why does this always happen to me why can't it be someone else for a changed_"?  
  
"_It really strange though its like I've met her before but I can't recall where_".  
  
"_Syao get a grip man, just forget it you'll never see her again anyway thank god for that_".  
  
"_Maybe I should train to get my mind off of stuff_"   
  
(End of p.o.v. with Sakura)  
  
"Well here we are Li mansion also Syaoran's mansion" Meling said to Sakura.  
  
"Wow it's so huge and the flowers in front are beautiful who did them" Sakura asked awe apparent on her face.  
  
"My Auntie and Syaoran's sisters" Chiharu said, "They did a very good job at it that's for sure" Sakura said while getting out of the car with Meiling and Chiharu.  
  
Sakura went up to the huge door and was about to knock when suddenly the door opened, Sakura looked up to see a 50 year old man dressed in a black suit.  
  
"Ahh mistress Meiling and Mistress Chiharu how have you been, I haven't seen you two in so long, and who is this beautiful woman" The butler said in a British accent.  
  
Sakura smiled kindly at the man "Thank you" Sakura bowed slightly "My name is Kinomoto Sakura" she said to the man.  
  
"My name is Aldred Miss Sakura" Aldred said while taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
The three girls giggled at aldred's ways, "Aldred where is Syaoran we want to talk with him" Meiling said still smiling.  
  
"Master is in the training room right now" Aldred replied to Meiling smiling.  
  
"Okay well it was very nice to see you again Aldred" Meiling said while Chiharu and her kissed him on the cheek and went inside.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you Aldred hopefully we get to see each other again" Sakura said bowing again.  
  
"Yes it was I should tell my wife about you she'll love to see you probably, you also remind me much of my daughter Miss Sakura, well I have to go now and do some work goodbye" Aldred said.  
  
"Aldred" Sakura said, "Yes" Aldred said turning around to face Sakura, "You can call me sakura" she said smiling, "Alright Mi- I mean Sakura thank you" Aldred replied before leaving to do some work.  
  
Sakura then went to catch up with Chiharu and Meiling who were waiting in the hall for her.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived outside the door of the training room.  
  
Sakura was thinking something could go wrong like he would impale her was a sharp object in the room or just strangle her to death.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine at that thought, Chiharu just looked at Sakura weirdly before asking her "What's wrong Saku you look pale"   
  
"Chi what if he kills me right on the spot with a sharp object or strangles me to death" Sakura said shaking a little.  
  
"Is that what you were thinking listen Saku we'll protect you from the little wolf okay we'll make sure he doesn't anywhere near you" Chiharu said reassuring Sakura a little.  
  
Meiling just shook her head and knocked on the door, a few minutes later they heard a thump and a few muffled curses followed by a come in.  
  
Meiling stifled a giggle and went in followed by Chiharu then lastly Sakura.  
  
Syaoran had an annoyed pained look on his face, "Well what do you want you made me lose my concentration" He said looking at Meiling.  
  
"We brought Sakura here because she wants to give you an apology" Meiling said calmly while Chiharu pushed sakura in front of herself.  
  
Syaoran's face dropped the one of pain and annoyance and instead took on the expression of Rage and hatred as he glared at Sakura.  
  
Sakura gulped nervously, "And why should I hear an apology from a whore who just want my money and to sleep with me hmm" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura dropped the nervous look and the look was replace by anger, "How dare you i'm here trying to apologize and all you can do is just throw insults at me, well just forget it then I don't need this I'm out of here" Sakura then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Now see what you did you jerk she was going to apologize and all you do is throw it in her face now I've seen just how bad you've really become and just how much of a monster you really are" Meiling said while stomping out of the room with Chiharu trailing out behind her.  
  
Syaoran just put his head in his hands after sitting down in the closest chair he could find.  
  
"_Maybe I should find her and apologize_" Syaoran thought but then shook his head, "_No she_ _deserved what she got_", "_**Are you sure you know you really should apologize to her**_".  
  
"_What the, who the hell is that talking to me_" Syaoran thought looking around but found no one but himself alone in the room.  
  
"_Must be my imagination or something, its that or either I still have the affect of that alcohol in_ _my blood that causing me to hallucinate or something_", "_**Actually it's not it me your conscience".  
**_  
"_My what_", "**Your Conscience do I have to spell it out for you**",  
  
"_Wait a minute are you saying that you're the one that always tries to tell me what right and wrong and that I should always do the right thing".  
_  
"_**Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner tell him what he's won**_".  
  
"_Hey your supposed to be nice to me, not be sarcastic or anything that's my job_". "_**Well technically I am you because I am Your Conscience so you probably rubbed off on me or something".  
**_  
"_Uh huh sure anyway why exactly am I talking to you in the first place_" "_**Well isn't it obvious**_", "_Umm what are you talking about_",  
  
"–Sigh- _**I knew you were dense but not this dense I mean come on**_",  
  
"_Hey what did I say about being Nice to me_".  
  
"_**Well considering your mean to Sakura I can be mean to you if I want**_", "_What does that whore have to do with you being mean to me anyway_", "_**There you go again insulting her, we really need to work on you manners or something because that attitude has to go".  
**_  
"_So What if I insult her its her own damn fault for being a slut and stuff and insulting me also_", "_**Uh Hello She was trying to apologize to you for insulting you, but what do you do low and behold you go off on one of your insulting rounds, and insult her**_", "_So I thought she deserved it after the way she treated me and everything at the bar_", "_**Oh you Thought, that doesn't cut you and no you didn't think, how stupid and idiotic can you get just go apologize and just start over okay".  
**_  
"_Why should I even apologize to her_", "_**Well first of all you rejected her apology before she even got a chance to explain herself and you insulted her and threatened to kill her**_", Syaoran was starting to feel guilty about what he had done to Sakura, "_Well I didn't really mean it, it's not like i'm actually going to kill her or anything"  
_  
"_**Yes but you sounded serious and to her she probably thought you meant it because she just met you a couple of hours ago**_" _Alright fine maybe your right okay I admit it you happy now_" "_**Very".**_

(XF: You know Syaoran talking to yourself is the first sign that oyu going crazy Syaoran: Hey you MADE me talk to myself it not like I had a choice or anything in the matter)

Syaoran began to mumble curses under his breath and went out of the training room, A little ways down the hall he could see Meiling and Chiharu pounding on the door.  
  
"What's wrong" He asked coming up to them, Meiling just glared at him and went back to pounding ferociously on the door.  
  
"-Sigh- Sakura locked herself in the bathroom and we can't get her to come out or anything" Chiharu said now looking to the floor.  
  
Syaoran felt even guiltier about what he had done to her now more then ever.  
  
He pushed Meiling aside gently, and knocked on the door, "Sakura open up I have something I want to say to you" Syaoran said through the door.  
  
He heard her muffled crying through the door, "What so you can -sniff- just insult me even more" Sakura said sniffling.  
  
"No I just-" Syaoran was hesitant he never in his entire life said sorry to anyone except his mother and Meiling but that was just one time.  
  
"Your what" Sakura asked, "What i'm trying to say is well- this is just really hard for me to say but i'm sorry for insulting you like that" Syaoran was shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground while he said this.  
  
Sakura stopped sniffling and listened intently to what he had to say.  
  
"I know I should of given you a chance to explain your self and well I just couldn't get past what you said because it really hurt me and my pride, i'm an arrogant idiotic jerk so if you could find it in your heart to forgive me then, well" Syaoran said but before he could get the rest of the sentence out the door to the bath room open and Sakura came out.  
  
Syaoran looked up from the floor to see Sakura standing with a smile on her face "Yes your forgiven and I would also like to apologize for being so rude to you I just got angry with you i'm very sorry, Gomen" Sakura said bowing to Syaoran.  
  
Meiling was surprised Syaoran never said sorry to anyone but to her and Auntie and that was only one time she couldn't believe hear ears when he said this, No one would believe her or anything.  
  
"Well would you like to start over" Sakura said Syaoran smiled slightly and shook his head "Sure" he stuck out his hand towards Sakura, Sakura grabbed his hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura", "Li Syaoran", "I hope we can be friends", "We will, I know we will" Syaoran replied to Sakura's question.  
  
Meiling and Chiharu smiled at this they could tell thing would look bright for everyone, and maybe Syaoran and Sakura would fall in love some how.  
  
My neck hurts anyway got out the 8th chapter of Bai Chun YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stryker: R&R 


	10. hold your own

Well here's the 9th chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura it belongs to clamp

Ryo is my character

Sorry about my grammer skills but can't help it

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Last time: Meiling and Chiharu smiled at this they could tell thing would look bright for everyone, and maybe Syaoran and Sakura would fall in love some how.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we go to Devil's advocate for tonight just to hang out and party" Meiling said to everyone.

Everyone agreed to what Meiling said, Syaoran and Chiharu knew how wild it was going to get tonight if Meiling was going to be their.

They just hope Sakura will be able to handle Meiling the wild Cat or so what everyone called her because of her party habits.

-Later that night-

"_Girls their always late getting dressed or whatever –sigh- wish they would hurry up were already five minutes late, Eriol and the gang are waiting on us, if they don't come out here in the next five minutes I'm leaving without them" _Syaoran thought irritably just then his head snapped up when he heard one of the doors opening.

"_Finally we c-an g-o"_ Syaoran's thoughts were cut of when he saw what Sakura was wearing.

Sakura looked to see Syaoran looking at her, it looked as if his eyes were going to pop out at any second, Sakura blushed slightly and looked down to the floor(just imagine something that she's wearing).

"Another second cousin and I'm afraid your face will stay like that" Meiling said coming down as well wearing a very revealing outfit(again imagine something..... Not like that perverts).

Syaoran shook his head and look very flushed, "umm you look nice Sakura" Syaoran said but was thinking differently.

"_She looks like a WHOA HOLD IT Get a hold of yourself you swore off loving any women because of what has happen and what could happen, but I don't love her or anything I just think she looks very NO DON'T EVEN THINK IT" _Syaoran thought to himself.

"Are you alright you look really flushed, are you feeling alright" Sakura asked coming up to Syaoran, and putting a hand to his forehead.

Syaoran blushed but shooed her hand away "you don't feel warm or anything but maybe you should stay home or something" Sakura said looking at him.

"Thank you but i'm fine now let's go before the other think were dead or something.

Sakura shook her head and went out, Syaoran followed Sakura and trailed behind him were a giggling Meiling and Chiharu.

Syaoran turned around and scowled at them "will you quit it please" Syaoran said.

"What we thought it was quite cute" Chiharu said while she and Meiling were giggling still.

Syaoran's scowl just deepened and he got in the driver's seat of the car starting up his dark forest green mercades, and turning on the radio, when Meiling and Chiharu were in the back he started driving.

-On the road-

As the dark green Mercedes was driving through the street a midnight black mustang came up behind them following closely.

Syaoran just looked in the rear view mirror to find a mustang close to his car.

He rolled down the window and put his hand out to make the signal to go around him so the person would pass him.

The car still remained behind him; suddenly there was a bang coming from the car behind him.

"_Shit this is bad" _Syaoran thought to himself, Syaoran pushed the gas pedal to the floor going as fast as the car could go trying to escape the shower of bullets from the black mustang.

"Syaoran it's the phoenix's" Meiling cried out just as a bullet whizzed by her head.

"I know Mei can you just calm down already geez, get out the guns and start shooting okay, Sakura i'm sorry about all this, keep your head down this won't take long" Syaoran said still keeping his eyes on the road.

"_Hopefully we'll make it" _Sakura thought calmly to herself, she turned to see Meiling and Chiharu opening a black suitcase.

Inside were five hand guns and boxes of bullets, Meiling picked a black one with a rose on it while Chiharu picked a silver one with a cloud on it.

Meiling tossed Sakura a black gun with a cherry blossom on it.

"Here sakura help us shoot some of these guys okay" Meiling said.

"But I don't have very good aim and I don't like guns very much" Sakura said nervously.

"_Geez it like Sakura is just making up excuses but oh well she'll have to deal with it" _Meiling thought to herself.

"Sakura just take the damn gun already" Chiharu said while shooting.

Sakura just looked at the gun before she gave a light sigh then began shooting at the car behind them.

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a quick second before looking in the rear view mirror.

"_What is she doing its like she's missing on purpose"**, "or it could be that she really does have bad aim because she did say that in the first place"**_

Syaoran just shook his head of the doubtful thoughts that were entering his mind about sakura.

_  
"no she just wouldn't do that to us at all she's been friends with Chiharu for a long time and Chiharu talks about how good of a friend she is, no its just not possible" _Syaoran thought to himself while taking out his green cell phone with a picture of a wolf's head on the back.

(XF: geez Syao obsessive about green much Syaoran: Hey it's my favorite color thank you very much)

"What are you doing Syaoran" Sakura asked turning to him, "Calling for reinforcements" Syaoran replied.

"Hey Eriol I want you to do me a favor"

"Make a barrier and have enough room to let my car pass through after that close it up and start shooting at the car behind us"

"Don't ask questions just do it okay"

"Bye"

Syaoran hung up the cell phone and put it on the dashboard.

"What are you going to do Syao" Chiharu asked dodging a bullet, "I called Eriol so were getting some help to get these phoenixes off of our backs" Syaoran said smirking.

"Whatever" Meiling muttered under her breath as she kept shooting at the car.

-At the club-

"Okay people we have to make a barrier" Eriol said to everyone.

"Why" Ryo asked Eriol, "Because Syaoran has some phoenixes on his tail" Eriol answered him.

"Damn it just when we were having fun and we haven't seen the phoenixes for a year this shit starts happening again" Ryo said as an angry scowl spread across his face.

"Ryo keep calm okay we don't need this from you right now" Eriol said in a cold voice that almost matched Syaoran's.

Everyone remained quiet after that and emptied out of the bar except for Eriol and Ryo.

"Ryo I know you almost lost Meiling because of them but I don't think its going to happen again, she's smarter then that" Eriol said putting a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo shrugged the hand off his shoulder, "we don't know that, and we all know Meiling she rushes into a fight without even thinking first that's how she almost got killed" Ryo said his voice shaky.

Eriol looked down to the floor, "but we at least have to be strong all of us do even if we do lose someone dear to us we must go on and be strong for that person, so the next time we don't let it happen to another, Ryo you have to be strong for both you and Meiling when we defeat the phoenixes once and for all then well I don't know, but we just have to hope now don't we".

Ryo looked at Eriol for a second before giving him a smile "yeah your right Eriol we all have to be strong for our loved ones".

Both Eriol and Ryo then headed out to help with the barrier.

-Back to Syaoran and the others-

(Syaoran's p.o.v.)

We only had a couple of minutes left before we reached the bar hopefully before that the barrier would be finished.

As I thought of that a flashing pain that hurt like hell passed by in my arm, but I had to keep driving if I wanted the people and myself that were in the car to live.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sakura was looking at my arm with wide eyes.

"Guys Syaoran's hurt" I heard Sakura yelled out over the roaring of the engine and the bullets passing by us and the car.

Meiling and Chiharu looked at me with worry in their eyes, "Don't worry I'll be alright were almost at the club anyway" I said to reassure them.

Meiling and Chiharu just nodded and went back to firing at the phoenixes.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Sakura look at me with disbelief in her eyes it like she knew something I didn't that what kind of scared me and I don't scare that easily or anything.

Finally I looked away and saw the club it was only a matter of time now.

(End of Syaoran's p.o.v.)

Syaoran's car kept on speeding through the streets with the Phoenixes hot on their tail.

-With Eriol-

"Alright everyone get ready Syao's almost here" After I said that we saw Syaoran's car pass our barrier that's when we covered the passing that Syaoran's car just went to.

The phoenixes car crashed pretty badly into the cars in the middle, "_hopefully anyone who owned those cars better have insurance_" Eriol thought to himself.

People surrounded the car with guns, suddenly a big blast knocked everyone back even Eriol, Eriol got back up and looked at the phoenixes car to find it a ball of fire including setting the cars it hit on fire.

"That must have been one pretty big explosion" Eriol muttered to himself.

Everyone had gotten up by then to see the cars, Ryo walked over to Eriol.

"The phoenixes just have to go and show off when they leave don't they" Ryo said jokingly

"Yeah and I hope the people whose cars got blown up have insurance as well" Eriol said.

"Yeah let's just hope you do Eriol" Ryo said, Eriol gave Ryo a WTF look.

"Well all the cars were already there except yours so we put yours and an other persons in the middle it was my idea" Ryo said while scratching the back of his head.

Eriol glared at Ryo and began to chase him; Ryo yelped and began to run while yelling "I'm sorry Eriol".

-With Syaoran-

Syaoran and co. got out of the car right after passing through the barrier.

They saw the car crash into the middle of the barrier, Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

He looked to see if everyone looked okay when suddenly he was thrown back by a big invisible force followed by a bang.

(The car doors were shut) Syaoran got up and shook his head he looked over to see everyone else had been knocked down as well.

He looked to see what had caused it when he saw three cars had been set on fire after the bomb had went off in the phoenixes car, they always did this.

Suddenly a few minutes later he heard yelling and looked to see Ryo being chased after by Eriol who looked ready with the intent of killing something, and from what he gathered it was Ryo.

Syaoran shook his head "_Ryo must have done something really stupid to have pissed off Eriol_" Syaoran thought.

He heard an "I'm sorry Eriol" came from the one and only Ryo Mitzsudaki (Mit-su-da-key).

Suddenly Syaoran clutched his arm and hissed from the pain that just passed through his arm.

He looked up and began squinting "_Why can't I see I can only see blurry figures, and why is it so hot" _Syaoran thought before dropping to the ground.

The last thing he heard and saw before blacking out was a "Syaoran" said a beautiful voice and emerald eyes that held a worried gaze.

FX: do you know what I figured out

Syaoran: What is it?

FX: is that this chapter really stinks I don't like the action scene or anything this entire chapter sucks

Syaoran: I could've told you that

FX: alright that's it Stryker, D, Legato sick him

Syaoran: (looks over to see Stryker, D, and Legato come at him with kill looks on their faces) (runs away)

FX: Legato you can return to you normal face you know

Vash: That is his normal face

FX: that is I've never noticed that

Everyone except FX: (anime falls)

Fx: Anyway R&R Next chapter will be out as soon as possible I have school coming up and stuff so I will hopefully get out a new chapter before then hope so.


	11. on my merry way

XF: -looks sad-

Syaoran: what's wrong now?

XF: don't you just hate flamers flaming your stories or someone else's it sucks.

Syaoran: yeah well I think their right

XF: Tais-Toi Cochinnet (i'm taking French it's a lot of fun yesterday we played bocce ball it was fun)

Syaoran: HUH!!!

XF: it means shut up piglet

Syaoran: why I oughta

XF: I wouldn't do that you know, because I could always break Meiling and Ryo up

Syaoran: yeah so?

XF: -glare- you didn't let me finish as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted is that I could break them up over something really stupid and dumb and Meiling would go after you and Sakura would comfort a heart broken Ryo and then they would fall in love and get together he he don't you just LOVE author power

Syaoran: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO XF IM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XF: uh oh I guess I went to far this time -runs from Syaoran whose coming after her with his magic sword (no like that you Hentai's) trying to kill her- D, STRYKER, LEGATO HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D, Stryker, and Legato,:- watching the chase scene-

D: don't you think we should help XF

D, Stryker, Legato: -looks at each other- Nah

Stryker: hey you guys wanna go get some pizza

D,Legato: -nods-

Stryker: Legato's paying though

Legato: WHAT!!!!!! STRYKER -runs after Stryker-

Stryker: -runs away-

XF: WHEN YOU GUYS GET BACK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vash: XF doesn't own cardcaptor sakura because if she did she would sit on her lazy ass all day actually that's what she does anyway

XF: -Glare that could kill- I DO NOT -chases after Vash while Syaoran's still chasing after her-

I only own Ryo

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**_Conscience"_**

****

Last time:

The last thing he heard and saw before blacking out was a "Syaoran" said a beautiful voice and emerald eyes that held a worried gaze.

This time:

Syaoran opened his eyes but quickly closed them to the offending bright lights.

He opened them again and looked to his left and saw a blurry figure sitting by him.

"_who is that what's going on the last thing I remember is hearing a beautiful voice and seeing emerald green eyes looking at me"_ Syaoran tried his hardest to remember who had emerald green eyes then it finally clicked "_Sakura has emerald green eyes, but whose voice was that though"_.

Syaoran blinked his eyes and everything around him began to clear, he looked to his left and saw Sakura with her head on top of her arms sleeping.

He tried to raise his hand to rub his temples from the oncoming headache had but found he couldn't.

He saw Sakura was holding his hand in her right palm, Syaoran fought back a blush that was almost starting to stain his cheeks.

"_No I can't fall in love with her even though I consider her a friend I still can't trust her"_ Syaoran thought to himself but was stirred out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura stirring in her sleep.

He saw Sakura let go of his hand and go to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

When Syaoran felt Sakura let go of his hand he felt kind of sad he kind of enjoyed the warmth that was there when she was holding his hand.

"_Wait hold on don't even think of those thoughts they'll only do no good to you remember what SHE did to you"_ Syaoran shook his head and looked at Sakura who was now wide awake.

"Oh good your awake the doctors said you wouldn't wake up for another twenty-four hours" Sakura said a smile growing on her face and her eyes lighting up.

"Wha-What happened how long I out was anyway" Syaoran asked.

"Well after you fainted we quickly took you to the hospital the doctors told us after running a couple of tests that when you were shot the bullet had some type of poison on it to kill the person real slowly, and so you've been here for a week the doctor said that you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow" Sakura said her eyes looking down cast.

Syaoran was stunned to say the least a week that must have been some strong type of poison.

"Where's everyone else" Syaoran asked worried, "Everyone went home except Meiling, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Ryo and me everyone was really spooked and scared" Sakura said tears coming to her eyes.

"I have to go and make a call and tell everyone that you've woken up okay" after Sakura said that she went out the door leaving Syaoran's room.

-Waiting room-

Meiling and the others were waiting patiently on word of Syaoran from Sakura.

When they heard the doors open the looked and saw that it was Sakura.

They all rushed up to her and started to question her, "He's awake everyone please excuse me" Sakura said and rushed to the exit of the hospital.

They were all relieved to her that Syaoran was awake everyone knew Syaoran would pull through.

Meiling and Chiharu went first to see Syaoran.

-With Sakura-

Sakura took out her pink cell phone and dialed a number, Sakura waited patiently until someone picked up.

After five rings someone picked the phone up.

"Hey Shinji how are you"

"That's good how your day was"

"Okay well I miss you so much and it's nice hearing your voice I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately but I was very busy I have to go Kay"

"I love you bye"

Sakura clicked off her cell phone and put it back in her purse.

What Sakura didn't know was that a window was open to one of the hospital rooms in back of her, allowing a certain amber eyed person to over hear her entire conversation.

XF: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! A little cliffy for you people well what do you think, anyway hoped you liked this chapter sorry it's so short.

Syaoran: WHAT WHO IS THIS SHINJI GUY IM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!! -goes on the hunt to look for Shinji-

XF: Syaoran I don't think you want do that

Syaoran: Why not

XF: uhh I don't know

Syaoran: yes you do you're the author you know who he is how dare you -Chases after XF-

XF: not again -runs away-

Vash: R&R people and she doesn't like flamers at all

Legato, D, and Stryker: -comes back looks at Vash then at XF-

D: XF I thought you were chasing Vash

Vash: Bashes D to the ground don't remind her do you know how evil she is

Legato: from my point of view yes I do know

XF: suddenly comes out of no where and starts bashing them both on the head with an ugly stick

Stryker: 10 bucks says XF accidently kills Legato first

D: your on

Stryker: Now I think I know why they call it an ugly stick

D: and why is that

Stryker: Because after getting hit with it after a couple of times you begin to get really ugly

-drums in the background do that one thing when people make a really lame and bad joke-

XF: -stops bashing legato who looks almost dead and same with Vash- that was the lamest joke I have ever heard before

Stryker: but I wasn't trying to be funny

XF: that wasn't funny either

Stryker: it wasn't supposed to be

XF: wait a minute I just noticed Syaoran isn't chasing me anymore

-With Syaoran-

Syaoran: -starts asking random men if their name is Shinji- -points to a random person- SHINJI I'LL KILL YOU -starts acting rabid and begins to attack the person-

Random guy: but my names not Shinji my names Bob

-Back to XF-

XF: -Thinking very hard- oh well anyway bye


	12. conversations with the past and present

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura or its characters except Shinji. 

Last time:What Sakura didn't know was that a window was open to one of the hospital rooms in back of her, allowing a certain amber eyed person to over hear her entire conversation.

(Syaoran's p.o.v.)

'sigh i wish I could just go home and get out here, I hate hospitals'  
I thought and then shivered remembering this was the exact hospital where my father died.

I grew sad as I thought about it after my Father died nothing was ever the same again mother never had time for us anymore we all grew apart, and I became withdrawn and a loner that is until I met Yumi she changed my whole life around in just a matter of months, Yumi and I had some very good times then when I found her with Sean and caught her cheating thats when it turned bad,  
I couldn't handle it two days before our wedding and she had to go and do this to me, thats when things all started to go down hill I started to sleep around, do drugs, get drunk and almost kill myself,  
my mother forced me to get help so I did just to humor her but it really did help me but I had to go to Japan for the help though.  
Thats when I met her.

(Flashback Syaoran's p.o.v.)

I had just gotten to Japan with Eriol, I looked around, I felt really sick because I had stopped taking drugs two days ago.  
I looked to my right only to find Eriol gone 'DAMN THAT BASTARD WHERE DID HE RUN OFF TO' I thought angirly to myself.

I stepped out of the airport and started to walk some where ' This is perfect I just had to bring Eriol not Meiling how Stupid am I'

(skip to two hours later)

within the two hours that I was walking around I found a park, I checked my watch it read 8:00a.m.

I closed my eyes feeling the cool wind run across my face, suddenly I heard a 'thumping' on the concrete I opened my eyes,stopped and saw that it was a girl, she had a light pink jogging suit on, she had short carmel hair tied into pigtails she had her eyes closed and was listening to a pink mp3 player.

I suddenly noticed her coming closer but straight in my path I paniced, but it was to late before I could do anything her petite for collided with my strong frame.

She opened her eyes I lost my breath they were the most brilliant shade of Emeralad that I had ever seen before, I reacted quickly and slid my arms around her waist before she could fall to the ground.

She looked up after a moment, and let out a quick gasp I saw a blush on her cheeks 'cute' I thought to myself.

She suddenly got up out of my arms, "Im sorry are you hurt at all"  
She said with a gentle voice 'she has a beautiful voice' I thought.

I looked and saw her staring at me a little"No im fine are you alright" I said to her, she just nodded her head,

"Your not from around here are you" she asked me.

"No not really I came with my cousin to japan just two hours ago and I lost him" I said really annoyed while running a hand through my hair Her and I had talked for most of the morning we were interrupted when my cell phone rang.

"Yeah this is Syaoran, what is it"

"Im in the park idiot where did you run of to"

"WHAT you were chasing after girls god why did I have a cousin like you anyway Eriol"

"Okay meet me at the apartment okay bye" I hung up and turned back to her

"im sorry but I have to go now so see you" I said while leaving. "Wait I don't even know your name" She said to me.

"Its Li Syaoran", "Kinomoto Sakura" she said just before I left.

"Kinomoto Sakura I hope we meet again" I thought and left the park.

I never really saw her again.

(end of flashback)

'WAIT A MINUTE, I ALREADY MET SAKURA SHE WAS AT THE PARK THAT DAY WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER HER RIGHT AWAY' I thought to myself.

a cool breeze came in through the open window, suddenly I heard a voice talking outside.

"Sakura" I whispered, "Hey Shinji how are you"

"That's good how your day was"

"Okay well I miss you so much and it's nice hearing your voice I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately but I was very busy I have to go Kay"

"I love you bye"

I heard a click, I don't know why but all of a sudden my chest started to hurt.

I grasped my chest and gasped, I heard two voices calling my name franticaly, then someone started to shake me.

I was able to breath properly again after that, I turned to look at the person who shook me, I saw that it was Meiling.

"Syaoran are you okay, Chi and I came in and saw you with a painful look on your face are you alright" Meiling asked me worriedly, I turned to look at Chiharu and saw the same look on her face

"Yeah im fine just thinking of something" I said to them, then I saw a look of realization on Meilings face.

"My god how could I forget im so sorry Syaoran" Meiling said realizing that this was the place where Syaoran's father had died.

"It was the closet one we could get to we were all so worried we didn't think" I cut Meiling off.

"Its okay Mei you were just worried about me and im glad I have you for a cousin" I said with a small smile.

Meiling's faces scrunched up it looked like she was about to cry, suddenly she flung her arms around me, and started to cry

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I yelped when meiling flung herself at me.

Meiling let go all of a sudden and put her hands to her mouth.

"oh my god Im so sorry Syao I completely forgot" Meiling said

I grasped my left shoulder, "Its okay Mei im alright" I said to calm her down.

Meiling just smiled "well we better let you rest you can come home tommorow but you have to take it easy" I just shook my head at what she said.

Then I was alone again with my thoughts ' Why did my chest hurt when I heard the end of the conversation, 'because your falling for her admit it you are', 'I can't fall in love you know that'  
,'your only fooling yourself you know that'

I stopped, maybe my consince was right maybe I am falling for Sakura but she already has someone what can I do'

There people theres the first chapter out in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOng time.

R&R


	13. Secrets can shed tears too

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura or its characters except Shinji and Ryo

Last time:Then I was alone again with my thoughts ' Why did my chest hurt when I heard the end of the conversation, 'because your falling for her admit it you are', 'I can't fall in love you know that'  
,'your only fooling yourself you know that'

I stopped, maybe my consince was right maybe I am falling for Sakura but she already has someone what can I do'

Now:  
The bright morning light streamed through the tiny cracks of the closed blinds. Syaoran blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes then winced when he saw the light. "Ow my head"  
Syaoran said while putting a hand to his head he looked up at the wall in front of hime to check the time, "That early" Syaoran yawned a little then his eyes sadden remembering Sakura's phone conversation."I love you bye", "Why did I have to fall in love with her she probably wouldn't even feel the same if she didn't have Shinji" Syaoran said the name with such distaste he could taste it.

Syaoran then looked over to the window, He uncovered himself still in the hospital gown syaoran got don of the bed his bare feet turning cold as they bothe hit the floor. He walked slowly over to the window. He looked for the string to pull the blinds up,when he found the string he pulled up the blinds, he then placed his hand on the warmed window. He sighed he looked at the cars that came in and out of the hospital.

Suddenly he heard the door to his room open then he heard Sakura's voice panicking slightly. "Syaoran what are you doing out of bed"  
Sakura said. Syaoran smiled a little still not facing her, then his smile dropped and he turned to her. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked, she looked at him and cocked her head, "yes what is it?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran didn't know if this was a good time to ask her about Shinji,  
she would get mad at him is she found out that he was evesdropping but he couldn't help it suddenly Syaoran couldn't help it he just blurted it out "Who's Shinji Sakura?" Syaoran asked but then looked down suddenly guilty about asking her that. "How do you know about Shinji?" Sakura whispered that Syaoran almost didn't hear what she said but still heard. "The window was open and I could hear your conversation im sorry that I did that, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Syaoran said his head still turned to the floor.

Syaoran could hear Sakura sigh heavily "I guess this would come out sooner or later I guess I have to tell you now but please let me tell the others myself okay" Sakura said.

Suddenly a voice asked "Tell us what Saku", Sakura turned around and saw Meiling, Chiharu, Eriol, Takahashi, and Ryo at the door.

"Tell us what" Chiharu said, 'She probably asked the question' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Yesterday night before you two came in I over heared Sakura talk to some one on her cell phone last night and I asked her about who it was so she wanted to tell you guys also" Syaoran said to his friends.

"Go ahead Sakura you know you can tell us anything" Chiharu said, while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sakura inhaled an unsteady breath of air, "Im sorry Chi I should have told you" by now Sakura was in tears, "I haven't even told Tomoyo or my family I just couldn't face them after that, but I had to tell them sometime or other so I told them, and im glad I did" Sakura said.

Syaoran came up to Sakura and embraced her in a friendly hug. "go on it's okay Sakura" Syaoran said stil embracing her, Sakura gave a shaky breath before going on.

"That night on the phone, that was m-my...

Ha Ha Ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha

ahem im so evil in the next chapter you'll find out who was on the phone.

JUST JOKING

"That night on the phone, that was m-my son Shinji" Sakura finally said. Everyone stopped dead and just started wide eyed at Sakura.

Syaoran took it even harder then the rest he couldn't even breath at all.

'Wh-wh-wh-what she has a s-s-son' Syaoran thought he couldn't even think of anything to say to Sakura to comfort her after that.  
Yeah yeah I know im so nice to you people just joking on the sarcastic part yeah and I wrote that kind of lame sorry.

anyway R&R

Syaoran: WTF! SHE HAS A SON SHINJI IS HER SON!  
WHO THE FK IS THE FATHER I'LL KILL HIM!

XF: geez Syao you'll find out next chapter

Syaoran: But that will take forever though

XF: Fine i'll tell you but only you will know got that

Syaoran: fine just tell me already

XF: fine -whispers in his ear about next chapter-

Syaoran: THATS IT THATS STUPID I COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN KILL HIM MYSELF BECAUSE HE'S-

(some menacing guys come up to him (Y.Mailik, Y. Bakura, Legato, and Knives)

Legato: you want us to shut him up XF

XF: go ahead shut him up already he ruining the next chapter and giving me a headache

Legato: (all of the F.M.P (what it means Four menacing psychos) crack their knuckles) with pleasure.

Y.Mailik: Even he's crazier than me

XF: I don't even think thats possible Y.mailik

YM: (Glares)

(still waiting by Sum41 comes on from out of nowhere)

Xf: YAY! bye people 


	14. A past unfolded, well half way unfolded

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura or its characters except Shinji and Ryo 

Last time:  
'Wh-wh-wh-what she has a s-s-son' Syaoran thought he couldn't even think of anything to say to Sakura to comfort her after that.

Now:

The floresent lights in the plain hospital room flickered, the whole room was silent no one could speak after the news that came out of their innocent friend. Chiharu looked at Sakura her heart wrenched and twisted seeing her like this. She didn't know how to comfort her with words obviously time didn't heal all wounds, it surely didn't heal Sakura's.

Chiharu looked at Syaoran, his amber eyes were wide and blank.Chiharu was naive she knew the ice around Syao's heart was melting, hell everyone knew except Sakura and probably by now she wouldn't want to get into a relationship with Syaoran, but Chiharu knew that Syaoran would always be there for Sakura and after sometime heal the wounds and drive away the nightmares that plauged Sakura's mind with whatever she went through.

Syaoran's p.o.v. (kind of and its 3 pov also)

'Hello earth to Syaoran, earth to Syaoran are you there', '...', 'jeez are you even breathing', '...', ' OH GOD YOUR NOT, BREATH DAMN IT BREATH', '...', 'IF I WAS REAL I WOULD SMACK YOU! NOW BREATH DAMN' IT(SMACK), '...', 'DAMN IT DON'T I GET ANY SLACK HERE JEEZ!'.

Syaoran blinked, his amber eyes going back to normal. He felt something warm and wet on the sleeve of his shoulder. He looked down and saw Sakura the women he come to care about more then anything in his entire life just breaking down in his arms. He just wished that this had never happened to her, that she never had a son and it would all be okay, her life would be normal and she wouldn't have this secret to keep, but it did happen 'Like they always say "you can't change the past", "but you can change the future"' Syaoran thought to himself.  
He wanted Sakura to be with him to have a future and not to have any-  
thing to worry about ever again.

"What about the father ask her about HIM you know you want to Syaoran" His consience said, Syaoran thought about this for a bit he had to admit he was very tempted to question her about the father, but now was not a good time to bring up touchy subjects,  
'She'll tell us when she's ready' Syaoran thought and said to his consience. Syaoran looked down to see that Sakura had fallen asleep. 'probably from crying so much'He thought to himself. He suddenly felt tired himself, he picked Sakura up bridal style and laid her on the hospital bed, he then pulled the white covers over her close to her chin.

He rubbed his temples and looked at everyone, they all just nodded and left the room leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, he suddenly dosed off with a small frown marred on his face staring at Sakura.

(Couple of hours later)

Syaoran looked up suddenly when he heard a small noise, he looked and saw Sakura gone, he looked down and saw the bed's blanket on his shoulders, He looked behind himself and saw Sakura just Standing staring out the window at the dark purple sky.  
Suddenly he heard Sakura mutter somthing softly under her breath but still caught it, "Yes the sky is very beautiful" Syaoran said standing up. Sakura didn't look at him, suddenly she started to talk "You know it's funny when your little every grown up says you'll understand when your older or don't grow up too fast,and before you know it your an adult with all the responsibilities that come with being an adult, like bills, Jobs, Children, even criminal's getting off easily" Sakura's voice turned cold at the last part, Syaoran just looked at her suprised but didn't say any-  
thing.

"He got off very easily Syaoran, he was a police officer, when I reported it they didn't believe me(1), until he was shot in a stand-off, he raped me in my own house Syaoran, he even threatend me, he said he would kill me if i told anyone, I told the police about what he did and hour before he was killed, then it was two months later I found out I was pregnant with Shinji, I wanted to have an abortion at first but decided against it I was just to attached, then six month later I had Shinji, no one even knew,  
I was just to ashamed" Sakura was crying, Syaoran went over to Sakura and hugged her.

'I don't want you to hurt anymore Sakura please I just want to make you forget about what happened' Syaoran thought to himself.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and he did the same, trails of tears were running down her face suddenly as if nothing had ever happened she smiled up at him. "Thank you Syaoran for comforting me" Sakura said softly, Syaoran suddenly had the urge to kiss Sakura and as suddenly as he had thought of it he right there he kissed her.

* * *

Yeah I can't write kissing scenes that very well it was corny

All of you are going to be like "YES HE KISSED HER" or "What's going to happen is she going to run away or are they going to start dating", or even "WHAT YOU LEFT IT RIGHT THERE RIGHT WHEN IT WAS ABOUT TO GET BETTER!" SXS ALL THE WAY.  
(1)Although false reports of

rape are no more common than of other crimes,the men who control the justice system are irrationally obsessed with the danger of false rape accusations.(12) Afraid that losing cases will look bad on their records, prosecutors are excessively reluctant to prosecute acquaintance rapists When they do prosecute, the system puts the victim rather than the defendant on trial. I actually read this on a site http/ Thats the address for the site.


	15. Reviewers thanks 2

Reviewer deserve a thanks it been a long time since then Thanks to:  
Chapter 5 Wolf Jade

Frosted BlossomZx2

KawaiiQuerdia-chanx2

TaRe-ChiBi

Pink Babie

Chapter 7 pink-cherryblossoms1

Frosted BlossomZ

Chapter 8

pink-cherryblossoms1

The-Wolf-of-stars

Wolf Jade

Crystal Star

CCSfan

Frosted BlossomZ

Chapter 9

luna-starz101

danius

The-wolf-of-stars

Pink babie

Frosted BlossomZ

Wolf jade

Chapter11

The-wolf-of-stars

Chitas

pink-cherryblossoms1

Wolf jade

Kawaiicherryblossomangel

Sakuralover

pink babie

crystal star5

Chapter12

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto

AnimeLover

Frosted BlossomZ

Lady-cherry

Wolf Jade

Kawaiicherryblossomangel

Baka-chan

Chapter 13

aznanimegrl30

Kawaiicherryblossomangel

Frosted BlossomZ

Wolf Jade

aZnBaBii

HpAnVilHoTtiEs

Believerofdreams4eva: HAHAHA I love what you put that was funny, we'll bring my story to Las vegas and have you marry my story in one of those 24 hours chapels with an Elvis impersanator (sp?) as the Priest, hehe

aznanimegrl30

PinkCh3rryBlossom

MisunderstO-od-child

VcChick

Kawaii-fan

Divine Cruelty

Donut 


	16. A broken truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor **

**sakura or its characters except **

**Shinji and Ryo or Johnathan Rice's song**

**So Sweet**

**Last time:"Thank you Syaoran for comforting me"**

**Sakura said softly, Syaoran suddenly **

**had the urge to kiss Sakura and as **

**suddenly as he had thought of it he**

**right there he kissed her.**

**Now: **

**Sakura couldn't think her mind was blank**

**slowly she started to kiss Syaoran back,**

**but suddenly as the kiss had come she**

**pushed him away.**

**Sakura was breathing heavily as was **

**Syaoran, Suddenly Syaoran started to **

**talk.**

**"Why did you pull away Sakura" he asked**

**her.**

**"I-I can't im sorry Syaoran I... have **

**to go" Sakura said quickly and just ran.**

**"im an idiot I can't believe I just did**

**that to her, she must think I'm some kind**

**of pervert or something" Syaoran said**

**while he slapped his fore head.**

**with Sakura**

**I ran right out of Syaoran's room **

**after**

**the kiss, I don't really know what **

**to think**

**im just scared I don't want to get**

**hurt**

**again, like I did with Katsuya.**

**_Flashback_**

**It was four years ago when it happened, I**

**met Katsuya through Tomoyo, on a blind date.**

**"Saku guess what" Tomoyo said as she came in through the door to my room, when I was**

**still living with my dad.**

**"hmm" was all I could say to her after looking up from the box I was packing my clothes into.**

**"I got you a date" She said with clasped hands and hearts in her eyes.**

**I dropped the clothes that were in my hands and just looked at her shocked.**

**"W-what did you say" I stuttered and just stared at her, of course I knew what she said but I didn't want her to admit it.**

**"Sakura he's so nice, and very handsome I might add, he's a friend of mine, and he already knows about it also, he's a police officer also isn't that so cool" Tomoyo said and began saying other stuff about him but I blanked out after hearing that he is a police officer.**

**"I can't belive Tomoyo would do this to me" I thought to myself, but I already knew she would do something like this, I haven't been on a date for four years.**

**"Sakura, Sakura are you listening to me" Tomoyo said as she waved a hand in front of my face.**

**"hmm oh uh yeah um yes I do have some sugar" I said as I went past her down the stairs.**

**"Sakura, come on you haven't been on a date for four years you need to get out and get yourself a boyfriend" Tomoyo said as she followed me downstairs into the kitchen.**

**"Tomoyo, you know that every date i've had has turned out badly, the guy has bad breath, stinky feet, a pervert, a boring guy, and the last one you set me up with critizied me with no remorse" I said as I listed everyone in order.**

**Tomoyo just stared at me with an open mouth then started to talk again "Sakura Katsuya is the perfect gentlemen he would never do that to you, and I promise if this date doesn't go so well I will never set you up on a blind date ever again" Tomoyo said with hopeful eyes.**

**"You promise" I eyed her carefully, there was no telling with tomoyo about if she was lying or being truthful with you.**

**"I cross my heart" Tomoyo said while making an x over her heart.**

**I gave a little sigh then just shook my head. **

**"Fine" I gave in I can't belive I give in so easily for her, the things I do for my cousin.**

**Tomoyo just jumped up and down, then gave me a hug "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, YOU WON"T REGRET THIS, I SWEAR" Tomoyo said as she let me go.**

**_Hours later_**

**I had only a couple of minuets before Katsuya arrived to pick me up for our "date".**

**Tomoyo dressed me in one of her own designer dress, the finest there was. (http/ this is the dress she is wearing.http/ these are the shoes she's wearing.http/ This is the necklace she is wearing. Im to lazy to write the discription) **

**I heard the doorbell go off, and my heart **

**started to beat faster.**

**"Wait right here okay" Tomoyo said as she went out of the room.**

**I heard her and Katsuya talking then she called me downstairs.**

**I took a deep breath and started to walk out of my room.**

**I looked down at the bottom of the stairs and my heart just stopped.**

**He was very handsome just like Tomoyo said, he looked like a model out of a magizine or something. (I'll describe Katsuya after this chapter)**

**I began to walk down the stairs, but when I got to the second to last step I tripped.**

**I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.**

**I felt warm arms around me and I looked up.**

**A blush covered my face, Katsuya just looked at me and smiled, which made me melt right then and there.**

**I wasn't the one to ever fall in love at first sight, but something clicked when I first saw him.**

**I never knew what type of guy he really was inside, I never noted the creepy vibes coming from him or anything.**

**I was naive back then, but I began to understand his true nature little by little.**

**It started when we were half way through the year, we started dating after a week.**

**I had tons of guys friends,not that any girls wanted to hang out with me or anything.**

**I was saying bye to Jesse, and gave him a quick hug, when I was suddenly yanked away from him.**

**I spun around a found it was Katsuya, he was giving Jesse the coldest, and deadliest glare that i've ever seen. **

**He then turned and looked at me asking me in a cold voice why I was hugging this guy.**

**I tried to say something but he cut me off before I could really explain, he draged me to the car and drove me home.**

**When we got into the driveway Katsuya turned to me and began crying saying how sorry he was for acting like that and he gave me the chance to explain.**

**That wasn't the last time it happened, I almost left him over it but he kept apologizing and I just stayed with him.**

**Then it was the worst thing that ever happened to me, my best guy friend shuya was put into the hospital, shuya told me that Katsuya did it, I didn't believe him at first and just covered it up, thats when one of his ex girlfriends came to me.**

**She said that Katsuya was a very possessive, and jealous person, that he would beat her if she even looked at another guy, she told me to get out of this relationship before it got even worse.**

**On the day of our one year anniversary I decided to break up with him, I found that it was a mistake to do that.**

_**Back then when the heartbreak came**_

_**yeah it hit me pretty hard**_

_**I waved hello and goodbye to the **_

_**ghosts on the boulevard**_

**He let me inside his apartment, I looked around and saw a table decorated with candles, champagne galsses, and fine china.**

**He lead me to me seat, but told him I needed to say something first.**

**He just smiled and nodded at me while taking a seat.**

_**Well oh my baby you're so sweet**_

_**it makes me cry**_

_**Well oh my baby you're so sweet **_

_**it makes me cry **_

**He just smiled and nodded at me while taking a seat.**

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**I wanna cry **_

_**La La La La La **_

**I looked atraight into his eyes and told him that I was breaking up with him, I saw his eyes change drastically, from confusion to hurt, and finally to rage and anger.**

_**Locked up with the dope fiends honey **_

_**just trying to sympathize**_

_**He turned and looked at me with his**_

_**cold dead blood red drag queen eyes**_

**He jumped out of his seat and began yelling at me with unconcealed rage. Saying that if I leave him that I'll regret it, he then slapped me right across the face.**

**He pinned me down and straddled me, he then said that he's been waiting a long time to do this.**

_**Well oh my baby you're so sweet it**_

_**makes me cry**_

_**Well oh my baby you're so sweet it **_

_**makes me cry **_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**I wanna cry **_

**The next morning he told me that if I ever told anyone that he raped me that he would kill me and anyone that I love.**

**After he left for work I curled into a ball and just cryed my eyes out, I fell asleep a while later.**

_**Your former lover is leaving checking **_

_**out not coming back**_

_**The downtown trains have taken him **_

_**screaming on down the track**_

**The consistant ringing of the phone woke me up from my slumber, I groggily reached for the phone and picked it up.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hello this is deputy Chase from the police sation, im very sorry but Katusya has died in the line of fire on duty this night at 6:00 p.m.,im very sorry for your lose"**

**I hung up right then, I couldn't believe it Katsuya died, I smiled right then and there, I was so happy that bastard deserved what he got.**

**It funny, Fate does have a funny way of showing it cares**

_**There is a terrible taste on his**_

_**tongue from the chemicals**_

_**He's gonna spit his blood all over **_

_**the dope white walls **_

**it was three weeks later that I found out I was pregnant with Shinji, I couldn't believe it.**

**He would forever to this day haunt me, I would see Katsuya through Shinji, but I could never hate Shinji, it wasn't his fault at all.**

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**You're so sweet**_

_**I wanna cry **_

**La La La La La **

**_Flashback ends_**

**I couldn't belive it I had to stop letting Katsuya ruin and control my life he's dead, he's gone, he's never coming back ever again.**

**Tomoyo was the only one I could really ever trust besides Chiharu.**

**Maybe I should go back, maybe I shouldn't, im just so confused,not every guy is like Katsuya, and Sayoran is defiantly not Katsuya.**

**I just decided to go back to my apartment I just wanted to sleep on it.**

**_With Sayoran_**

'**Why did I kiss her I shouldn't of done that, I was comforting her then I just up and kissed her, now she thinks that im going to take advantage of her or something, IM SO STUPID' **

"**You got that right idiot"**

'**Not you again why are you here'**

"**HELLO IM YOUR CONSCIENCE DOES THAT RING A BELL"**

**I just folded my arms and glared at nothing in particular.**

**Why do I have to have a conscience it doesn't do me any good**

"**umm HELLO IM RIGHT HERE, I can hear you talking about me…"**

'**This is going to be a long night'**

**right then I just fell onto the hospital bed and fell asleep right there.**

**_Elsewhere_**

**A young women of 23 years of age was sitting alone at a small table in the corner of the bar, chugging down a drink.**

**Her face scrunched up in disgust as the taste of the alchol went burning down her throat.**

"**That's very unlady like of you cousin" A handsome man in his 20's said to the young blonde haired women while sitting down at the table.**

**The women just glared at him before pouring herself another drink from the pitcher.**

**The man just took the glass and chugged the drink himself.**

**The women clenched and unclenched her fists, seething with rage.**

**Her cousin gave her a pointed looked before playing with the glass in his hand.**

"**So Yumi what have you been up to these days, marrying old, rich, perverted men to get their money when they kick the bucket" The man said**

"**No, im not thank you very much" Yumi said as she glared coldly at the man before her, she hated him with every fiber of her being.**

**The man smirked "So what happened to your play toy, that michael's boy wasn't he rich enough for your tastes" He said laughing inside, he loved to make his cousin seeth it was very amusing for him to see her so riled up like this.**

**Yumi just slammed some money onto the table, grabed her coat then started walking away.**

**The man grabbed her arm before she could move any farther.**

**The man had a serious look on his face, "Relax and have a seat I have something important that you might want to hear" Yumi sat back down as he said this.**

"**Yeah, why would I want to listen to you" Yum said as she crossed her arms and glared heatedly at him.**

"**Because it concerns your Xiao lang" The man smirked as he saw his cousins face lighting up with intrest.**

"**I know a way that you can get you Xiao lang back Yumi" The man said, Yumi leaned closer to the man.**

"**So tell me this plan of yours my dear cousin Katsuya" Yumi said her feature lighting up.**

**Katsuya smirked as he began to tell her his plan.**

**

* * *

**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Finally a chapter out, now you guys won't be mad at me, and it was 14 pages long.**

**Now you know about Sakura's past with Katsuya, and DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN I added a twist Katsuya is back along with Yumi and their bound to make trouble for our favorite couple but not if Tomoyo has anything to say about it.**

**Nect chapter Tomoyo, Eriol, And shinji come into the chapter yay!**

**And I'll be nice and let you have a preview.**

**Preview Ch 14:**

**Syaoran held Sakura close to him as he lowered his head to kiss her.**

**The moment was ruin with a big slam and a "SO KAWAII"**

**They both looked and saw a starry eyed Tomoyo and a sweat dropping Eriol.**

**Sayoran just glared at the new comers interrupting a precious moment with Sakura.**

"**Sakura its so good to see you, where Shinji" Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura a hug.**

"**Tomoyo oh my god when did you get here, and Shinji is still with Touya, and Yukito, but im going to call Touya and tell him to bring Shinji over to Hong Kong" Sakura said while hugging Tomoyo.**

**End**

**There I gave you a preview, and yes I decided that Touya and Yukito should have a little glory, They live together, and have adopted a daughter Suki Now say AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW isn't that the cutest thing.**

**Katsuya: 6'2, 195 lbs, Black hair (think milliardo kind of hair), Grey eyes.**


	17. What hurts you only makes you stronger

I love you all 104 reviews woohoo now I want to make my goal to 200, any way sorry for the bold writing last chapter, this time it won't be in bold.

So how did you like my little twist at the end of chapter 14, I add in Katsuya and Yumi back in because every good story need villains to come back at one point or another

I also fixed something in chapter 13; When Sakura said that Tomoyo and her family don't know about Shinji, They do now sorry for the mix up people.

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor

sakura or its characters except

Shinji and Ryo, Katsuya, and Yumi.

* * *

Last time:

The man had a serious look on his face, "Relax and have a seat I have something important that you might want to hear" Yumi sat back down as he said this.

"Yeah, why would I want to listen to you" Yumi said as she crossed her arms and glared heatedly at him.

"Because it concerns your Xiao Lang" The man smirked as he saw his cousins face lighting up with interest.

"I know a way that you can get you Xiao Lang back Yumi" The man said, Yumi leaned closer to the man.

"So tell me this plan of yours my dear cousin Katsuya" Yumi said her feature lighting up.

Katsuya smirked as he began to tell her his plan.

Now:

The morning started for Sakura like any other morning did with a loud bang.

"SAKURA I KNOW YOUR IN THERE WAKE UP ALREADY"

Chiharu had been knocking on Sakura's door for more then five minutes.

"Go away Chiharu i'm tired" Sakura mumbled as she pulled the comforter over her head to try and block out Chiharu's voice.

"ALIRGHT THATS IT IM COMING IN" Seconds later before Sakura knew what was happening, there was a blinding flash of light and her kissing the hard carpeted floor.

"Ow" Sakura sat up with half lidded eyes and looked at the wall for a second before giving a big yawn.

"What was that for anyway Chi" Sakura tiredly mumbled as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Sakura ever since yesterday I've been really worried about you, please tell me what's going on" Chiharu came into Sakura's view as she said this.

Sakura just sighed, "Why don't I get a shower and change, then go somewhere for breakfast and talk it over okay" Chiharu just nodded while fixing Sakura's bed.

* * *

Coffee house-

Sakura held the steaming mug in her hands and looked down at it.

Chiharu just stared at Sakura while stirring her coffee.

"Well" Chiharu started. "Well what" Sakura muttered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened after we all left" Chiharu just wanted to know if she was okay.

'Sakura this isn't like you' Chiharu thought to herself.

"Syaoran kissed me" Sakura said as if it was an everyday thing (he he funny)

Chiharu just stared wide eyed at Sakura, "W-what did you say" Chiharu stuttered.

Sakura sighed then explained everything that had happened.

(couple minutes later)

"Then he kissed me and that's what happened" By now Sakura had finished her first coffee and ordered another, all the while Chiharu just stared with her mouth open.

"You know you should close your mouth or you might catch a fly" Sakura said, and turned to the waitress who had given her more coffee while mumbling a 'thank you'.

After what Sakura said Chiharu closed her mouth, and just looked down "What are you going to do" Chiharu question Sakura when she looked up again.

"I don't know really maybe I should just go back and talk to him about it, but i'm scared" Sakura said letting out how she truly felt.

Chiharu raised her eyebrow "Afraid of him just saying he was caught up in the moment and doesn't really care for you, or that he does like you and the kiss meant something to him and you" Sakura's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Both" Sakura whispered quietly to Chiharu.

"Sakura I know Syaoran and he would never do that to you, you both have been hurt in the past by the ones you love, 'What hurts you only makes you stronger'" Sakura looked at Chiharu and closed her eyes in thought.

"I know Chiharu, but it's so hard I know I should just try and get over it but I can't"

"I'm not saying you have to get over it, but its not good to dwell in the past Sakura, you faced something hard, i'm just saying don't let your past control you" Chiharu said and pushed her coffee away.

Sakura looked up at Chiharu; suddenly Sakura got her purse and put some money on the table.

Chiharu looked at Sakura in surprise, "Sakura where are you going" Sakura just looked at Chiharu before smiling at her.

"Something I should have known" Sakura said.

"What's that" Chiharu said having a slight feeling of knowing what Sakura was going to say.

"That i'm falling for Syaoran" Sakura then walked out of the coffee shop leaving a smiling Chiharu.

"Well Meiling and Aunt Yelen (1) are going to be happy about this "Chiharu said as she ordered another coffee.

* * *

With Syaoran

Syaoran sat up right in bed looking down with a sad smile on his face.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

He got up and went to his door, only to find

Meiling there.

"Syaoran" Meiling said as she made her way through the door.

"What are you doing her Meiling and did I say you could come in" Syaoran said as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't really give a damn about what you want right now I want to know what happened between you and Sakura after we left, and don't give me 'there's nothing to talk about so just go away' speech I've heard it to many times before" Meiling said as she sat on one of his chairs in the room.

"Well you just said it so go away" Syaoran said as he got to pull Meiling up from the seat and shove her out the door.

"Wait that's not all, I have something to tell you about the phoenixes" Meiling said as she was rubbing her back after Syaoran let her arm go.

(HA thought I forgot about the phoenixes didn't you)

"What about them" his voice had grown icier.

Meiling got back up and sat in the chair she was currently occupying before.

"One of our spies heard that the leader is somewhere in Hong Kong, and has called them just four days ago" Meiling said her voice all of a sudden serious.

"Good if he can find out more about their leader then we'll have him where we want him" Syaoran said eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

"Umm actually our spy said it was a women, he was about to hear her name or alias, but was interrupted by someone catching him over hearing the information, and no they didn't find out he was a spy if that's what your thinking" Meiling said as Syaoran's face turned to relief for a second.

"Well since I gave you some info how about giving me the details about what happened after we left the hospital" Meiling said her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Goodbye Meiling" Syaoran said as he pushed her out the hospital doors.

"I'LL JUST GET IT OUT OF CHIHARU YOU KNOW I WILL" Meiling yelled from the other side of the door" Syaoran just sighed and shook his head.

"I think I should just leave" Syaoran picked his cell phone up and called Alfred to pick him up.

* * *

At Syaoran's home.

"Master Syaoran welcome back" One of his maids said as she took his coat from him.

"Thanks" Syaoran said as he went into the living room but stopped when he saw someone familiar there.

"S-Sakura w-what are you doing here" Syaoran said as Sakura turned around.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" Sakura said as she leveled her gaze with Syaoran.

"About yesterday you mean" Syaoran said still standing.

Sakura nodded her head, and then looked at him funny.

"What" He asked confused by her look. "Why aren't you sitting down" a faint blush could be seen on Syaoran's face.

"Sorry" Syaoran muttered under his breath as Sakura just laughed quietly to herself.

"It's okay you don't have to say sorry" Sakura said as she stopped laughing.

Syaoran just kept his head down and sat closet to the other side of the sofa.

"You can sit closer if you want" Sakura said as she blushed herself (The couch is a 2 seater).

Syaoran's head snapped up and looked at her "Okay".

The two just stayed silent as they sat closer to each other, avoiding each others gazes.

"Sakura"," Syaoran" Both said at the same time then laughed.

"You go first Sakura" Syaoran said quietly.

"Well about yesterday, i'm sorry I ran out on you" Sakura said as she looked down

"No you were right it was foolish of me to kiss you, I took advantage of you" Syaoran said and looked away.

Sakura's head snapped up, 'No, he, I, You,' Sakura remembered the conversation with Chiharu she had _'Chiharu raised her eyebrow "Afraid of him just saying he was caught up in the moment and doesn't really care for you, or that he does like you and the kiss meant something to him and you" Sakura's eyes glazed over for a moment._

_"Both" Sakura whispered quietly to Chiharu._

_"Sakura I know Syaoran and he would never do that to you, you both have been hurt in the past by the ones you love, 'What hurts you only makes you stronger'" Sakura looked at Chiharu and closed her eyes in thought._

_"I know Chiharu, but it's so hard I know I should just try and get over it but I can't"_

_"I'm not saying you have to get over it, but its not good to dwell in the past Sakura, you faced something hard, i'm just saying don't let your past control you" Chiharu said and pushed her coffee away._

_Sakura looked up at Chiharu; suddenly Sakura got her purse and put some money on the table._

_Chiharu looked at Sakura in surprise, "Sakura where are you going" Sakura just looked at Chiharu before smiling at her._

_"Something I should have known" Sakura said._

_"What's that" Chiharu said having a slight feeling of knowing what Sakura was going to say._

_"That i'm falling for Syaoran" Sakura then walked out of the coffee shop leaving a smiling Chiharu._'

"Syaoran I have to tell you something" Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her.

"Yes what is it" Syaoran said as his heart started to beat faster.

"I think i'm falling for you" Sakura said as she looked down.

Syaoran just looked at Sakura in shock 'Did she just say what I think she said'

Sakura was thinking something way different, 'Why isn't he saying anything maybe he doesn't like me like that'.

"Sakura" At the sound of Syaoran's voice Sakura looked up and found herself gazing into soft amber eyes.

Suddenly Sakura found herself wrapped up in a hug, and melted at the embrace.

She could smell his cologne, and what felt like an eternity was only a couple of minutes.

No one spoke afraid to ruin the moment that was perfect for them both, Sakura sighed happily, causing Syaoran to smile.

Syaoran pulled Sakura away a little and just looked at her, while she looked back

Syaoran lowered his head to kiss her. Sakura closed her eyes waiting until,

The moment was ruined with a big slam and a "SO KAWAII"

They both looked and saw a starry eyed Tomoyo and a sweat dropping Eriol.

Syaoran just glared at the new comers interrupting a precious moment with Sakura.

"Sakura it's so good to see you, where Shinji" Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura a hug.

"Tomoyo oh my god when did you get here, and Shinji is still with Touya, and Yukito, but i'm going to call Touya and tell him to bring Shinji over to Hong Kong" Sakura said while hugging Tomoyo.

"I just got here 2 hours ago, and I was walking out of the airport when I bumped into this guy over here _and he's a cutie to_" Tomoyo said as she jerked her thumb into Eriol's direction.

Sakura just giggled while Eriol and Syaoran were looking at them quiet funny.

'Well that just sucks I should of told Sakura how I felt also but it happened to be ruined with that cousin of mine' Syaoran said while glaring at Eriol.

Eriol just looked at him "What?" Eriol just shrugged his shoulders while going to sit on the couch.

Syaoran said nothing while looking back at Sakura and Tomoyo, his gaze softened when he looked at Sakura.

'Maybe this could work out, mother might be right my heart is melting' Syaoran said with a light smile on his face.

* * *

DA DA DA DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

There another chapter out now give me lots of reviews and I will give you lots of cookies and another chapter.

I'll give all those Eriol and Tomoyo luvers out there some action between them next chapter.

(1) Everyone refers to Yelen as Aunty, Friends of Syaoran that is.


	18. Killed by a can of mace WTF?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys so here is chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or it characters, Just Yumi, Shinji, Ryo, and Katsuya

* * *

Last Time:

Syaoran said nothing while looking back at Sakura and Tomoyo, his gaze softened when he looked at Sakura.

'Maybe this could work out, mother might be right my heart is melting' Syaoran said with a light smile on his face.

Now:

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura had decided to go out to a coffee shop around the corner to catch up on old times.

When they got there they were immediately seated, hardly anyone being in the shop.

After their waiter came and went to go get their drinks they started talking. "So Tomoyo you have to tell us how you met Eriol" Sakura asked Tomoyo who was sitting right across from her.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at eachother a chuckled a little, all the while Sakura and Syaoran looking at the confused.

"Well it's actually a funny story really, you see it all started like this" Tomoyo said as she went into a flashback.

Flash back:

"Grr why did my plane had to be delayed today of all days, I was supposed to be at Sakura's apartment twenty minuets ago" Tomoyo muttered angrily to herself.

Just as Tomoyo was pulling her cell phone out of her purse she collided into something, as she fell, her cell phone was flung back into the air, landing in the street.

Tomoyo shook her head and watched in horror as her cell phone was run over by a huge truck.

"I am so sorry miss it was my entire fault" the person who she had collided with said, guilt apparent in his voice.

Tomoyo looked up angrily at the man who had knocked her flat on her butt. She suddenly got this dreamy look in her amethyst eyes.

"_My god he's so hot, his eyes they are so dreamy, WAIT HOLD IT! This is the guy that made you fling your cell phone into the street where it was crushed by that big huge truck" _Tomoyo thought her eyes suddenly turning into slits

Eriol laughed nervously "here let me help you up I am so sorry, but I was on my way to pick up my friend's cousin".

Tomoyo got up without the help of Eriol's hand; Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest still glaring at Eriol.

"Alright buddy just who do you think you are anyway, you bump into me and make me fling my cell phone into the street where it was smashed into piece by a huge truck, and to top it all off my flight was delayed" Tomoyo yelled.

"How about I buy another phone for you, then we call it even" Eriol said backing away a little.

Tomoyo just growled, "No thank you" _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID HE JUST OFFERED YOU A PHONE, no I don't want his help anyway I have to go and meet Sakura" _Tomoyo thought to herself

"Listen I don't have time for this, I have to meet my cousin at her apartment, I just got here from England and I have jet lag so if you'll excuse me" Tomoyo said as she walked past Eriol.

"Wait!" Eriol said walking up to Tomoyo, "Are you Tomoyo Daidouji" Eriol asked facing her.

"_WTF he knows my name who the hell is this guy, what if he's a stalker" _Tomoyo thought as she was reaching into her purse to pull out some mace.

Eriol saw her reach into her purse and pull out a can of something the last thing he saw before his eyes were sprayed, was angry amethyst eyes.

Eriol double over trying to wipe the mace from his eyes, "ALRIGHT YOU STALKER YOU'RE GOING DOWN" with that said Tomoyo repeatedly hit Eriol upside the head.

"WAIT PLEASE TOMOYO I KNOW YOUR COUSIN HER NAME IS SAKURA" Eriol yelled still being blind and trying to cover his head.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" Tomoyo yelled back, as she said this Eriol's phone rang, Eriol somehow picked it up.

"CHIHARU HELP, TOMOYO IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH A CAN OF MACE" Eriol shouted to Chiharu.

Eriol handed the phone to Tomoyo, "she wants to talk to you" Tomoyo took the phone from Eriol and put it to her ear.

"Chiharu is that really you" Tomoyo asked still holding the mace can in an attack ready position.

"_TOMOYO YOU PUT DOWN THAT MACE CAN AND STOP HITTING ERIOL, even though its frickin' HILARIOUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ERIOL GETTING BEAT UP BY A GIRL_" Tomoyo blinked, "Wait so you know this guy he was telling the truth" Tomoyo then was starting to panic

"_What if he calls the police on me, I'll be sent to jail for assault damn it Tomoyo you jumped to another conclusion once again" _Tomoyo thought to herself.

"_Yeah I do hehe and he also knows Sakura, well I have to go Tomoyo I'll see you soon alright, bye" _Tomoyo nervously handed the phone back to Eriol.

"Umm I see now you're not a stalker" Tomoyo said _"That was a stupid thing to say" _Tomoyo thought to herself.

She was startled out of her thoughts as she saw Eriol get up, "It alright miss. Daidouji im fine see no harm done" Eriol smiled but winced a little.

Tomoyo crossed her arms, _"Who the hell is he trying to fool, he has two puffy red eyes that are blood shot, and a black eye"_, "Listen im very sorry about um… hitting you with the mace can and spraying you with it also, it was just a little creepy when you knew my name" Tomoyo said as she looked down.

"Why don't we just go to Sakura's apartment okay" Tomoyo looked up and smiled, "Okay".

End flashback:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Eriol got beat up be a girl, so that's why you have a black eye." Syaoran was laughing uncontrollably, that he fell off of his chair.

Eriol did not find this funny (He had one of those angry marks on foreheads +) "Yeah well why don't you tell Sakura about that time that your sisters dolled you up like a girl, dress and make up included" Eriol smirked at this.

Syaoran stopped laughing once he heard this "I told you it never left my house you bastard, and it never leaves here either, oh and now I'm going to kill you" Syaoran said as he leapt across the table to strangle Eriol.

Tomoyo and Sakura just sighed, "Hopefully they'll stop" Tomoyo said, "They'll stop once either Eriol gets killed by Syaoran" Sakura said looking serious.

"Your not serious are you" Tomoyo asked her eyes wide with disbelief, Sakura cracked a smile, "No im just joking" Sakura said giggling a little.

"ERIOL COME BACK HERE YOU ASS" Syaoran yelled as they ran outside.

* * *

Will Syaoran kill Eriol? What about Tomoyo's Cell phone? Will Tomoyo and Eriol get together? Actually yes they will eventually.

R&R please


	19. Dreams can tell the future? Maybe

Sorry about the lack of update I was really busy with school, meaps came up, drivers Ed (which I passed YAY), retake of the CAT test ECT…

So here's a new chapter enjoy.

* * *

Last time:

Tomoyo and Sakura just sighed, "Hopefully they'll stop" Tomoyo said, "They'll stop once either Eriol gets killed by Syaoran" Sakura said looking serious.

"Your not serious are you" Tomoyo asked her eyes wide with disbelief, Sakura cracked a smile, "No im just joking" Sakura said giggling a little.

"ERIOL COME BACK HERE YOU ASS" Syaoran yelled as they ran outside.

* * *

Now:

Syaoran gasped for breath sweat dripping down his face, he looked down to the other side of the bed to see Sakura sleeping peacefully. (They didn't have sex they have their clothes on still) Syaoran calmed a little and smiled lightly, "_That dream it, seemed so real please god don't let it happen_" Syaoran thought his amber eyes were downcast.

Dream sequence:

_Syaoran looked all around him he wasn't standing but floating in mid-air, suddenly he was on the white tile of what looked like a hospital. "What the" Syaoran said confused, Syaoran heard a faint scream, someone was calling his name. "SYAORAN WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE I NEED YOU!" the voice it sound like "SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU" Syaoran said he looked around none of the people in the hospital were paying attention to him. The room suddenly spun right before his eyes._

"_What the hell is going on around here" Syaoran looked around fast, right in front of him was a women laying on a hospital bed screaming. Syaoran's eyes widened the women was Sakura, Syaoran stood behind one of the doctors his eyes in shock. "Li-san we need you to push one more time or else your child will die" The main doctor said to Sakura, who looked exhausted, and ready to drop._

"_Alright" Sakura said as she gave a final push, the room was filled with the cries of a baby, "It's a girl" The doctor said wrapping the baby in a pink blanket. Syaoran looked at the little girl and Sakura, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Sh-She's our baby girl, we have a daughter" Syaoran said happiness apparent in his voice._

_The doctor put the pink bundle in Sakura's waiting arms, "She's so beautiful" Sakura said as she gazed in her daughters hazel eyes. "Where's my husband" Sakura asked looking at one of the doctors. All the doctors in the room became quiet at once. "Li-san I need to take the baby to the nursery" On of the nurses said as she took the baby from Sakura's arms._

"_Li-san I'm sorry, but your husband didn't make it out alive" The doctor said the just disappeared with the others. "No, it can't be true, it just can't be, IT'S NOT TRUE HE'S ALIVE SYAORAN, you have to be alive, YOU PROMISED ME THE WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER" _

_Sakura's shoulders were racked with loud sobs, Syaoran looked helpless as he looked at the love of his life crying and calling out for him. "I'm so sorry Sakura" Syaoran said as tears were rolling down his face. Suddenly he saw Sakura's head snap up he could see her emerald eyes were wide with shock. Syaoran looked to the doorway where Sakura was staring at, he saw a man standing there with a baby in a pink blanket. "She looks just like her mother" the man said looking down at the baby in his arms. "Give her back to me now Katsuya" Sakura said in an icy tone to the man in the doorway._

_If looks could kill Katsuya would be 12 feet under, Syaoran clenched his fists hard, he could feel something warm and sticky drip down through his fists. "Please give her to me, I don't care what you do to me, but please don't hurt her she's an innocent child" Sakura said with a quiver in her voice._

"_Oh I'm not going to hurt her, no I couldn't do that" Katsuya said, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Katsuya smirked, "Oh, but your not off the hook at all Sakura, I bet you want to know exactly every detail of your husbands death" Katsuya only looked at her with an evil glint in his eye as Sakura looked at him with shock. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU" Sakura yelled, "Very easy Sakura" Katsuya said his voice unemotional. "I would like you to meet my cousin" Katsuya said, as a woman appeared in the doorway. Syaoran looked at the woman with shock all over his face "YUMI" Syaoran yelled with disbelief._

"_I would like to introduce you to Yumi Takenouchi my cousin, and Syaoran's ex fiancée" Katsuya said as he handed the baby to Yumi. "She is such a darling Sakura" Yumi said a smirk on her face. "So Sakura why don't I show you exactly how your husband died, with that Katsuya took a dagger from under his shirt and belt. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, she backed up against the wall calling for help "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" Sakura yelled at the last moment Sakura looked at her little girl's hazel eyes, the somehow her emerald eyes connected with Amber._

_Syaoran could see words forming on her lips "_good bye Syaoran"_ "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he saw the dagger come down on Sakura._

_End dream sequence:_

Syaoran fell back; he felt his head hit the soft pillow. Syaoran could feel a headache forming just from what he dreamt, and it confusing him. Is this a dream of what is to come, and if it was to come true, he shuddered to think, did that mean Katsuya was actually alive, could Sakura be wrong about him being dead? He just didn't want to think about this anymore, Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "What" Syaoran muttered as he put the phone to his ear. "_Is that anyway to talk to your mother"_ Syaoran gulped, "Sorry mother its just that I had a bad nightmare" Syaoran said growing quiet. "_Well do you want to talk about it at all"_. "Yeah I would" Syaoran said suddenly feeling tired, _"well I was going to ask you to bring over that girl that I have heard so much about"._ "Don't tell me Meiling AND Eriol have been telling you about her" Syaoran said thinking of ways to strangle his cousins to death.

"_Are you ashamed of her my son",_ "WHAT NO, I Just wanted to tell you about her myself" Syaoran said. "_When would be the question actually, since you never tell me anything I have to hear about it from your cousins". Syaoran heard his mother laugh a little _"I knew they said something, and yes I'll bring her over so you can meet her, bye mother" Syaoran said as he heard his mother say good bye as well.

"When I see Eriol and Meiling next time I am defiantly going to kill them" Syaoran mumbled under his breath. He looked to the other side of the bed and saw Sakura waking up, "Who was on the phone Syaoran" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes. Syaoran smiled "It was my mother she wants to meet you" Syaoran said as he saw her feature light up, "I would like that" Sakura said.

Syaoran hugged Sakura suddenly before she could say anything else, "Sakura promise me something" Syaoran asked her still hugging her. "What is it Syaoran" Sakura asked, "Please never leave me please always be by my side, I never want to lose you" Syaoran said. Sakura was a little worried, why he sounded so afraid, Sakura felt something wet drip on her shoulder. "_Why is he crying, oh Syaoran please tell me what's wrong, please tell me so I can help you" _Sakura thought to herself "I won't ever leave Syaoran I love you, I promise" Sakura said hugging him tighter.

"_I won't let anything like I dreamed ever happen to you Sakura I love you" _Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's chapter 17

Hopefully you like it

R&R

Yang-Dragon88


	20. Your beautiful smile

Well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captors or its characters, just the ones I made up, and I also don't own the song "Beautiful Love" By The Afters

Last time: "_I won't let anything like I dreamed ever happen to you Sakura I love you" _Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

Now:

Syaoran stood at the bottom of the stairs leaning again the wall with his arms folded, the dream from the night before still clouded his train of thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Sakura saying she loved him one last time. Syaoran shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Sakura to finish getting ready, "This happened the last time she was over" Syaoran mumbled under his breath. "What was that about the last time I was over" a soft voice asked teasingly. Syaoran looked up, and laughed nervously when he saw Sakura, standing on the last stair looking at him accusingly.

"Nothing Saku, nothing at all" Syaoran said grinning a little, before walking over to Sakura and hugging her. "That's what I thought" Sakura said as she gave him a light kiss. "What took you so long, any longer and it would already be dark" Syaoran said teasing her, about her lack of time management. Sakura mock-glared at Syaoran while crossing her arms, "Just for that you can sleep on the couch" Sakura said.

"Oh how you wound me my fair maiden" Syaoran said while placing both hands on his heart. Sakura just giggled while hitting him lightly on the arm. "Alright Shakespeare lets just go" Sakura said walking out the door. Syaoran just grinned and followed her.

(In the car 20 minuets later)

Sakura was messing around with the cars radio trying to find a good station and song; suddenly she found a song she liked.

Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
I'm staring into space, what a lovely face  
I'll try to find my place with you

Chorus:  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love

Larger then the moon, my love for you  
World's collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine

Sakura looked over at Syaoran; she saw his mouth turn upward slightly. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, and squeezed it. Sakura turned to face forward again, and smiled.

What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right

What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful love

Syaoran stopped the car just in front of the gate, he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she saw the she was fidgeting in her seat. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly, even though he would never admit it to anyone, but himself, he was nervous as hell also.

"Well this is it, Saku I know my mother will love you from the minute she sees you" Syaoran said reassuring Sakura even more which made her smile. "Thank you Syao I hope she approves of me as well" Sakura said in a soft voice.

Sakura and Syaoran stepped up to the large black door and knocked, a second later Wei answered the door. "Syaoran-sama it's so good to see you, and who is this young lady" Wei said looking from Syaoran to sakura. "This is my girlfriend Sakura, Sakura this is Wei" Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura bowed to Wei, "it's a pleasure to meet you" Sakura said smiling after standing straight again. Wei bowed then stepped aside, "Yelen-sama is waiting in the study for you" Wei took them through hallway after hallways, finally stopping at a door. Wei knocked on the door, a 'come in' was heard from the other side.

Wei opened the door and stepped aside, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hand a squeezed it lightly. Syaoran stepped throughout the door taking Sakura with him, both he and Sakura bowed to the woman sitting in front of them. "Hello mother" Syaoran said as he and Sakura stood up. "Hello Syaoran", Yelen the turned to Sakura "And you must be Sakura", Sakura meekly nodded her head.

Yelen laughed, "It okay you don't have to be afraid of me I don't bite" Sakura smiled at that, "yes, Hello Yelen-san" Sakura said, "You can just call me Yelen or you can call me mother whatever your choice is" Yelen said a light smile on her face. Sakura's eyes widened, as did Syaoran's. "Well what are you two just standing there for come and sit down" Yelen said.

* * *

Yeah I'm just going to stop there sorry it was boring, this chapter was just really hard to get through I just can't seem to think of any exciting chapters lately. Well review please.

Yang dragon 88


End file.
